Tales From The Atmos
by Farrel
Summary: A Storm Hawks drabble series. THE MADNESS!
1. Darth Dont

Cake is a lie!

**Darth DON'T!**

**In his room he drew a blade the crystal at the bottom activating and sending the hot energy searing to the very tip of the weapon.**

**Spinning in a circle he raised a hand to the back of his cloak and drew a hood over his head.**

**Raising a hand he pointed at a shadowy figure across the room and spoke in a deep and menacing voice. **

"**If you will not join the dark side then maybe your sister will!"**

**The figure said nothing.**

**He grinned slowly and raised the blade.**

"**You have lost young Jedi."**

**He swung towards the figure making almost convincing lightsaber noises.**

**His door opened and the light switched on.**

**Dark Ace froze as Ravess stepped into the room, her eyes looking from him dressed as Darth Vader to the cardboard cut out of Aerrow sliced in two on the floor.**

"**This isn't what it looks like" Dark Ace stammered.**

******Ravess raised an eyebrow, "really then, what is it?" covering her mouth trying hard not to burst out laughing at the Dark Ace's expression.**

**He glanced around wildly trying to find something that would inspire him for an answer nothing, not one thing.**

"**Err uh CAKE IS A LIE!!" He yelled dashing past Ravess and out into the hallway still dressed in his robes.**

**Ravess simply collapsed onto the floor laughing.**

**End **

Yes indeed cake is a lie, I think Soldier4christ infected me with the mind worms hisses and dives under a rock. Anyway thanks to the above-mentioned author for her continued reviews of my SH story Once in a Lifetime and the idea to start my own drabble series.


	2. Paranoia Unleashed

HI FLOOR MAKE ME A SAMICH

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**PARANOIA UNLEASHED**

**It was night and the Condor was attached firmly to a cliff several cables holding it in place. On board the corridors and rooms were quiet and empty.**

**Up in the crew quarters all was also quiet though in the room at the very end a faint light was flickering rapidly.**

**Finn shuddered and switched off the computer console, after playing resident evil one for only a few hours he was deeply unnerved and wondering if Stork was some sub species of Hunter.**

**He shuddered and took a step towards his bed stopping suddenly hearing a soft shuffling followed by a low moan. **

**He stood shivering not daring to move, another groan and he shrieked throwing himself forwards and onto his bed grabbing a small plastic toy crossbow that shot sticky bolts.**

**Another moan, more shuffling and his door was pushed open a shadowy figure framed in the opening.**

"**YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME ZOMBIE SCUM" he squealed and let fly with a sticky bolt, before diving under the bedclothes.**

**The bolt hit the figure dead centre of the forehead and stuck there quivering slightly, effectively waking up the sleep walking redhead.**

"**Huh?"**

**Aerrow glanced Finn's room confused, and hearing muttering he took a step towards the bed.**

"**Everything wants to eat Finn yes they do my precious, meatraps, large bat things, spiny tooth gorge sloth's, zombies, eheheheheh" "the sharpshooter giggled insanely. "I TASTE YUMMY!!" This last followed by slurping sounds.**

**The young leader quickly backed away and slipped very quickly from the room.**


	3. Bubblegum Billy

Fighting for truth, justice and fewer viral zombies in the world!

**Bubblegum Billy**

**They were cheering him on whooping and yelling as he chewed.**

**Grinning he leapt up onto the table, pursing his lips like he was about to whistle, instead he started blowing a pink transparent balloon forming between his lips.**

**The cheers continued getting louder and more wild as the bubble got larger, it was almost the size of his head now and suddenly…**

**BANG!!**

**Billy-Rex blinked his entire furry face covered in pink bubblegum.**

"**Whoa didn't expect that eh" he grinned.**

**Suzi-Lu strode up and regarded the Billy with a look that suggested she was half amused and half annoyed.**

"**Get the knives girls we gotta give Billy here a new hair style" She grinned wickedly. She glanced at Billy who was trying to decide wether or not it would be a good idea to run for it.**

"**Pink is defiantly not your colour eh"**


	4. And a banjo played

In the beginning God created the universe and this was widely regarded as a bad idea!

**And a Banjo played**

**Snipe had managed to corner the Storm Hawks at his back a large squadron of Talons stood each bearing a staff.**

**Piper glanced around fearfully, Finn stood next to her shivering while Junko hid behind Aerrow. The redhead himself standing fearless in the face of danger. Stork on the other hand stood with his arms behind his back an uncharacteristically evil grin on his face.**

**Snipe raised his mace "Smush em"**

**The Talons grinned and charged stopping as the Merb stepped forwards pulling a piece of cloth from behind his back, he stretched it out in front of him and charged yelling wildly.**

**The Talons watched fear in their eyes before they turned tail and ran away screaming like little girls flattening Snipe as they made their escape.**

" **HE'S GOT A TOWEL!!"**

**Stork stopped and grinned at their retreating backs.**

"**Belgium" Finn muttered in awe.**

**Aerrow raised an eyebrow "I think someone's watched that hitchhikers guide film way to many times."**

If you don't know the towel and Belgium reference are from Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy I was watching it when I got the idea for this little story .

Now to eradicate the mindworms in me brains!


	5. Mind games PT1

The day I stop being insane is the day I die.

**Mind Games  
****Part 1**

**Aerrow, Stork, Junko, Finn and Radarr were all sat around the large table on the bridge when Piper ran in, her face flushed with excitement. She was holding a crystal in one hand and she started talking before Aerrow even had the chance to say hi.**

"**I think I've done it" She gabbled excitedly, "I modified a Chroma crystal to chance appearance completely look."**

**She held it up, the gem emitted a deep blue glow and sparked briefly but that was it no one changed.**

"**Huh what's wrong with it" She sighed and looked up to find everyone staring at her strangely. "What? Something on my face?!"**

**Aerrow looked confused. "Um Piper why is your voice coming from Storks mouth?"**

**Piper's eyes widened as she looked down seeing the Merb's body as if it were her own. **

**Piper shrieked "IM IN STORKS BODY….Wait so where's Stork?… Oh no"**

**She raised her eyes just as her own body raised a thin arm into the air.**

"**Right here" came a sullen and thoroughly depressed voice.**

**To be continued**

Piper and Stork have switched bodies? I must be high or it could be the fact I'm at work…. Yeah that's it (dances)

Thanks to Trudi who gave me the idea for this one.


	6. Mind games PT2

Doom Doom Suffering and Doom

**Mind Games**  
**Part 2**

**Finn couldn't help it he burst out laughing almost hysterically.**

"**Dude so Piper is in Stork's body and Stork is in Piper's!? That's Hilarious."**

**Piper narrowed her now Merbian eyes she found that she had to tilt her head slighter to look down at Finn, being in Storks body meant she was quite a bit taller than usual.**

"**Here Finn catch" she tossed the malfunctioning Chroma stone and he caught it only realising what he'd done as the stone sparked.**

**Aerrow looked around worried as Finn suddenly crouched down onto all four and let out a whine of disgust. "Radarr?" The redhead stepped back from Finn's form. **

**In his ear the animal on his shoulder suddenly let out a high and girly squeal before announcing.**

"**Dude this is soooooo messed up."**

**Piper giggled, "NOW THAT'S HILARIOUS!"**

**To be continued**

Heh Heh sorry people don't know what wrong with me lately could be all the old people I work with finally getting to me OR it's more probably the mindworms.

Stork: MINDWORMS (sprays with mindworm gas)


	7. Mind games PT3

I'M DELICIOUS!

**Mind Games Part 3**

**Master Cyclonis stood in her throne room a neatly bound package in her hands waiting. She had summoned the Dark Ace a few minutes ago; the parcel in her hands was addressed to him. Finally he walked into the throne room and bowed his hand over his heart.**

"**Master Cyclonis?"**

**She stepped over towards him.**

"**This arrived for you." She held out the parcel to him, silently he took it and unwrapped it. Inside a large blue crystal pulsed with a soft light. A note lay alongside it.**

**Dear Dark Ace,**

**We thought you could use this to help destroy the Atmos.**

**It wasn't signed. **

**Dark Ace regarded the crystal before picking it up "but this is a Chroma Stone what could I possibly do with this?"**

**The stone suddenly flash and the Dark Ace found himself staring suddenly at his body. His eyes widened but if that was him there then… he looked down. **

"**Crap"**

PLEASE MY SON IS SCREAMING IN THERE!!

Well he's probably on fire.

Sorry for the craziness

MINDWORMS!!


	8. Locked out

A little insanity goes a long way.

**Locked out**

**"THIS CANT BE THIS JUST CANT BE!"**

**He stood outside shivering in the pouring rain; it ran down his face and soaked into the collar of his clothes. Not that it mattered all his clothes were soaked through anyway.**

**The others were still inside the building nearby enjoying the makeshift party but he had gotten bored and decided to return to the Condor.**

**Thunder rumbled overhead and he jumped several feet desperately searching through his pockets once more.**

"**WHY, WHY OH FOUL DOOM WHY DO YOU HATE ME." His eye twitched, throwing his hands up into the air he yelled at the heavens. "HOW ON EARTH DID I LOOSE THE KEYS!"?**

**Finn looked down from the bridge of the Condor twirling the keys around his finger. **

"**He's gonna kill me when he finds out but its so worth it!"**

Thank you very much Trudi (sprays with Mindworm gas) courtesy of Soldier4Christ

INSANE MONKEYS AND DOODADS!


	9. Annoyance

I don't think the Dark Ace and Cyclonis liked switching bodies… Ah well onwards and downwards.

**Annoyance**

**Master Cyclonis stood at her crystal machine deftly manipulating the buttons; sparks arose now and then from the different crystal combinations she was trying. A full week it had taken to get herself and the Dark Ace back into their original bodies and she was still quietly fuming.**

**The Dark Ace on the other hand, the door to the throne room slid open and the man himself stepped into the room, grinning he put on an annoying high voice.**

"**Whatcha doing?"**

**She refused to face instead growling out "working"**

"**Why?" he asked**

**She gritted her teeth "Because as you well know I have a world to take over."**

"**Why"? He queried again.**

"**Because apparently unlike some I want the Atmos to belong to Cyclonian once more".**

"**Why?"**

**She snapped turning Cyclonis charged him the man grinning and fleeing through the door. It slid shut then slid open again as she approached her hood unfolding from its position around her head. The door slid shut and she had to stop. Not because she wanted to but because her hood had caught in the door effectively jamming the mechanism so it wouldn't open again.**

**The Dark Ace peered around a corner and grinned. Moving around the corner completely he pulled something from his pocket and held it up for the young girl to see.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE" She growled.**

**He held it up over one eye and SNAP, the photo printed out of the old camera into the Ace's hand.**

"**Comedy gold" He laughed raising a hand he pointed to the sky in the most dramatic way he could.**

"**TO THE INTERNETS!!"**

**  
**Cyclonis is gonna hate me for this one.


	10. Collection

Hail Amaterasu origin of all that is good and mother to us all.

**Collection**

"**Ahh you're so big, strong and handsome."**

**Came a high pitched voice from the tent in the centre of the camp, the sun was shining down hotly and the three raptor brothers Spitz, Hoerk and Leugey were sunbathing soaking up the warm rays.**

"**Yes, yes I will marry you oh handsome Repton" that same high voice again.**

**Spitz opened one eye lazily and glanced across to Repton's tent. "Thatsss the third time thisss week, what on Bogaton is he doing in there?"**

**Hoerk looked up, "do you really wanna know?"**

**Spitz nodded although now slightly reluctant with the apprehension in his brother's voice. Together the stood and moved to the eldest brothers tent, carefully lifting the flap. Inside Repton was sitting on the floor, his back to them the tip of his tail twitching slightly.**

**In one hand he was holding what looked very much like a doll of the Sky Knight known as Starling, and in the other a doll of himself. The boys watched in horror as Repton brought the two together and made them kiss.**

**Hoerk looked away sickened and his eyes widened as he saw what was lining the other side of the tent. One wall was literally covered in many more stuffed dolls, the Storm Hawks, the Cyclonians even himself, Spitz and Leugey.**

**He backed away slowly followed by Spitz.**

"**Let us never speak of this again"**

**END**

(Jumps on sky ride and flee's the wrath of Repton. "BLAME Soldier4Christ SHE MADE ME DO IT!

As she once said WEASEL CHIPS (ducks boomerang)


	11. Revenge

Life will find a way… Or not depends on how I'm feeling.

**Revenge**

**Stork had not been amused when he had found out that he had stolen the keys to the Condor and for a while Finn feared some kind of retribution. Though nothing had happened in a week so the blond was feeling optimistic.**

**He was wandering down a corridor of the Condor when the lights suddenly flickered and died. "H hello?" He called nervously.**

**Up in the loft the other members of the squadron lay trying to stifle laughs, Stork grinned slyly and clicked a button on the control pad he was holding. Finn stood stock still as a long, loud, shriek suddenly echoed down the corridor.**

"**W…What…A..Hunter!! H…HOW!!" His blue eyes opened wide in fear and he was shivering all over, suddenly loud thumping footsteps made themselves heard and they seemed to be coming towards him. What little there was of Finn's nerve snapped and he shrieked before turning tail and running back down the corridor, a few minutes later and he was a quivering mess underneath his covers clutching his toy crossbow to his chest.**

**In the attack Stork grinned evilly.**

"**Revenge is sweet and best served hot!.**

**End**

Gotta love Stork's evil grin.


	12. Raiders of the lost suger

WEASEL CHIPS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!

**Raiders Of The Lost Sugar**

**Stork was relaxed in his chair on the bridge of the Condor a large book resting across his narrow chest. The Merb was asleep breathing lightly and easily. The other Storm Hawks were currently off on a mission to Bogaton and as usual Stork had remained behind to hid…er guard the ship.**

**Suddenly alarms started blaring and the red warning light began flashing rapidly the din instantly waking the sleeping Merb. Stork was on his feet in an instant and looking through one of the ships periscopes.**

**He gasped and turned white as he found the source of danger, the Murk Raiders flag ship the Blood Crow was rising menacingly from the clouds. Stork immediately ran for his room throwing on his usual protective gear. Pots and pans, a helmet with speaker, a necklace of garlic, a rubber ring and other useless paraphernalia. (Although lets be honest Stork's idea of safety equipment couldn't really help you)**

**That done he staggered back out into the corridor and ran straight into Captain Scabulous, the Merb gulped going even paler if that was at all possible.**

**The raider leered at him a wide grin on his face; he advanced on Stork until the unfortunate Merb was backed into a corner. The pilot gulped and shut his eyes prepared for the worst.**

**Nothing happened, daring to open one eye he found Scabulous smiling a slightly scary affair and holding out a battered tin cup.**

**"Spare some sugar matey?"**

Meh I've had writers block all day, and to top that off I've been at collage all day so fun and games all round.

On the plus side I think the boredom has killed off the mindworms in me brains (dances)

A little note if there are any idea's you would like to see written then please feel free to let me know I'd be happy to write them for you


	13. Confiscation

Brought to you by Tinhatco. Protecting brains like yours for over 25 years!

**Confiscation**

**It echoed along the corridors of the Condor, the same tune repeated over and over again. On the bridge Stork covered his ears.**

**The tune continued.**

**In the kitchen Junko had blocked his ears with thick wads of tissue in an attempt to drown out the repetitive music.**

**The tune continued.**

**Down in the hanger Aerrow ignored it as best he could gritting a smile out through his teeth.**

**The tune continued.**

**Piper was working in her lab when she finally snapped, storming up to the main crew quarters she strode to Finn's door. Slamming it open she marched up to his games console and clicked the off switch. That done she pulled it free of the power cables, turning she fixed the blond with a glare.**

**"You've been playing Tetris LOUDLY emphasis on the LOUDLY for eight straight hours and I cant stand it anymore!"**

**Finn stared dismayed as Piper left the room still clutching his computer.**

**"HEY! That's mine!"**

**Finn glanced around his room unhappily until his gaze fell on his electric guitar he grinned evilly.**

**"Electric Tetris anyone?"**

**END**

Dedicated to soldier4christ for her constant reviews of my work and to two mates of mine from collage who gave me the idea for this drabble Ashley and April.

DOOM DOOM SUFFERING AND DOOOM.


	14. Defeat

This space for rent.

**Defeat**

**"No more" Aerrow muttered thickly, sweat was running down his forehead, his fingers felt like they were about to break and his shoulders and arms were heavy and leaden.**

**Ignored he tried again.**

"**I give up" almost pitifully he added "please?"**

**The Dark Ace grinned evilly "oh no Aerrow this is the end for you your career ends here it was foolish of you to challenge me!"**

**Aerrow winced as his fingers gave another painful throb "no!"**

**The Dark Ace laughed triumphantly "AT LAST YOU WILL KNOW DEFEAT, SO HOW DOES IT FEEL AERROW TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY BEEN BESTED BY A SUPERIOR OPPONANT!!"**

**Aerrow threw down the guitar shaped controller in disgust before stomping away nursing his hand and arm. **

"**I AM NEVER PLAYING GUITAR HERO WITH YOU AGAIN!"**

**The Dark Ace smiled and watched the young leader go before turning back to the screen. Behind him Aerrow muttered to himself as he walked nursing his hand.**

"**We'll see who bests who."**

**END**

SEQUAL TIME! Aerrows plotting something but what could it be? Even I don't know (grabs a bag of Weasel Chips and sits down to watch)


	15. Bunny love

Writers block sucks major tail!

**Bunny Love**

**He slid along the icy surface of the pond, and although he would never admit it he was actually quite enjoying himself. Nearby Aerrow and the others were cheering and whooping along with the Blizzarians at some feat one of them must of performed.**

**Looking up he grinned as he saw the love of his life. Glancing around he tried to find something that would help him impress his desire Suzi-Lu. He spotted an unattended ice grinder.**

**Suzi-Lu held up a small air horn.**

"**Alright eh git ready to eat them pies."**

**She grinned at the three boys sitting at the table Junko of the Storm Hawks, and two boys from her own squadron. Billy turned to talk to Junko briefly and then Suzi sounded the horn immediately the boys started eating.**

**He growled slightly at the way Billy-Rex had watched Suzi-Lu in his opinion the male blizzarian wasn't good enough for Suzi. Picking a frozen flower he gripped it in his teeth before he slid towards the unattended ice grinder and clambered up onto the seat. Grinning he flicked the start up buttons and was rewarded with the dull roar of the ride coming to life beneath him.**

**He didn't have time to feel triumphant though as soon as he moved the controls to go forward he lost his grip. He was thrown back into the seat as it picked up speed and roared towards the pie eating contest and the snow jump that signified the end of the assault course.**

**Aerrow glanced around as he heard the engine of a snow grinder getting closer his eyes widened as he spotted Radarr clinging onto the back of the seat wild eyed. He winced as the grinder's progress was cut short by a large snow bank just to the side of the course.**

"**RADARR!"**

**He hurried over, along with his squadron mates and the Blizzarians. He had to laugh Radarr had been buried head first in the snow wall and now only his rear end was visible.**

**He grasped the animal's tail and pulled him free.**

**Hanging upside down Radarr glimpsed Suzi-Lu trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably. Spitting out the flower he offered it to her which only made her laugh harder, annoyed he cross his arms until he spotted Billy-Rex standing nearby also laughing.**

"**Nice one eh don't think I ever got myself trapped like that".**

**Suzi-Lu grinned, "Nah you just went and buried your whole self didn't you eh?" She flung an arm across his shoulders as the pair continued laughing. **

**Radarr couldn't stand that; wrenching himself free he scurried across the snow and with all the might he could bit deeply into Billy's leg.**

"**YOW" The male kicked out hard with his injured foot sending Radarr flying. His progress was stopped seconds later by the overhead ice arch.**

"**You know what that is eh?" The blond haired male asked.**

**Finn grinned before bursting out laughing once more along with all the others.**

"**Funny love"**

**Piper slapped a hand over her eyes. "I really have to stop these guys watching cartoons".**

Sorry it's probably not that funny but I've had a serious case of writer's blocks these last few days. Yes the funny love title and references are from Pukka.

Dedicated to BlitzXcolleen4ever you know why.

And a room with a moose!!


	16. Revenge of the tetris

WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP!

**Revenge of the Tetris!**

**Squadron log; "I'm worried about Aerrow. He went off to Cyclonia by himself saying that he had to carry out a mission of the utmost importance… Surely he should have told us about it or even one of us if it was that dangerous. Now though… I'm worried now he's acting well strange."**

**Piper shut her journal and glanced over at Stork who was as usual standing at the control console, every now and then altering their course slightly.**

**"Hey Stork have you seen… Well have you seen Aerrow acting weird lately?"**

**The Merb turned around to regard her briefly. "I've already told you what I think and its mindworms I tell you mindworms!" His eye twitched briefly before he turned back to his controls.**

**Piper blinked and sighed deciding to go and ask Aerrow outright about what was going on. She stepped from the bridge and headed down to the hanger bay. The redhead was usually there tinkering with his ride along with Radarr, he wasn't there though.**

**Piper looked upwards as if seeking comfort and headed back the way she had come. Winding her way through the corridors of the Condor she eventually found herself in the crew's quarters and from the first room she could her cries of anguish and annoyance mixed up with wild loud laughter.**

**She knocked on the door tentatively not sure she wanted to know what was going on. "Aerrow?"**

**The laughing and other sounds stopped at her voice, all was quite for a moment before Aerrow answered.**

**"What is it Piper?"**

**She wasn't sure but there was something in his voice that made her slightly worried.**

**"Are you ok your acting strange."**

**Silence and then a laugh "I'm fine don't worry."**

**She narrowed her eyes and taking a deep breath pushed the door open Aerrow was lounging on his bed watching a monitor that he had hooked up. On the screen Cyclonians were running about hands clenched over their ears.**

**Piper watched as the Dark Ace clutching his ears ran past whatever camera was relaying the information. Turning to Aerrow she stared at him incredulously.**

**"You didn't?"**

**He laughed "Alright I confess I recorded Finn playing Tetris and set it on loop on the recorder then I hid it in an amplifier on Cyclonia" He broke down into uncontrolled laughter again.**

**Piper picked up the control that lay by his side and picked it up tapping the mute button. Instantly Aerrows room was filled with the sounds of the Cyclonians screams of make it stop, make it stop. Along with the annoying and repetitive sounds of Tetris.**

**"All this because you lost at guitar hero to the Dark Ace?" She stared at him pointedly.**

**"Yep"**

**He narrowed his eyes and raised a fist to the screen before shaking it menacingly.**

**"Who's the loser now Dark Ace" He fell back into insane laughter and Piper decided it was time to leave the room… Quickly.**

ITWASENTMEIDIDNTDOITYOUCANTPROVEANYTHING!!

Weasel chips are yummy.


	17. Chase

I can't think of anything to write here.

This space for rent!

**Chase**

**He wound his way silently through the corridors of the Condor, he could hear two of his pursuers, their panting and yelling but they wouldn't catch him. He knew the Carrier too well, the Merb Stork thought that he knew the ship better than any of the squadron but the figure that glided through the shadows knew better.**

**All the nooks and crannies and all the discreet hidey-holes the ship possessed he knew them all.**

**Behind him Aerrow suddenly hove into view carrying a large bucket, the shadow grinned and started running and had to stop as Piper stepped out in front of him. **

"**Gotcha" She crowed triumphantly.**

**He dashed between her legs just as Aerrow caught up and chucked the contents of the bucket at him. He looked back as Aerrow missed him and drenched Piper instead. He chuckled appreciatively and ran on, ignoring Pipers angry voice and Aerrows exasperated one.**

**Around yet another corner and there ahead of him thinking they were hidden were Junko and Finn ready to try and capture him as he ran by. "Nice try" he thought and slipped nimbly into a nearby air duct. The vent eventually let out onto the bridge, cautiously he peered through the grille before pushing it open and jumping down.**

**Stork was nowhere in sight, sighing in relief he started forwards and suddenly pitched towards the floor as something grabbed his tail and hoisted him into the air. **

"**Gotcha Sky Monkey" the Merb's voice hissed.**

**Radarr crossed his arms as Stork grinned, seconds later Aerrow emerged onto the bridge holding a new bucket of soapy warm water in his hands.**

**Radarr growled defeated he had lost today but he vowed one day soon bath time would be vanquished forever.**

**END**

Another drabble for Radarr as he has only had the one (dies from exhaustion)


	18. Doom poetry

Thought of and written while working in a nursing home.

**Doom Poetry**

**Stork was sitting on the bridge of the Condor, a book across his lap and a pencil in his hand. Every now and then he would scribble something down before going back to thinking. He looked over at the door briefly as it his open and Aerrow strolled in.**

"**Hey Stork whatcha doing?"**

**Stork regarded him for a moment before answering dryly. **

"**Writing a poem."**

**Aerrow raised an eyebrow slightly but smiled. "Cool, may I see?"**

**The Merb silently handed the book over and Aerrow looked down at what the pilot had written.**

**Doom oh doom**

**The bane of every creature**

**Doom oh doom**

**Behold this depressed and silent creature.**

**Doom oh doom**

**You make our lives so short**

**Doom oh doom**

**There's never time for thought.**

**Aerrow looked over at the Merb eyebrow now fully raised "err that's really good Stork."**

**He handed the book back.**

**Stork smiled "do you know any words that rhyme with suffering?"**

**END**

Who knew Stork wrote poetry.

A trebuchet production!


	19. Winterwonderland

I wonder if they have cake in hell… Ahh well the insanity continues!

**Winter Wonderland**

**Winter had come to the Atmos, covering most of the Terra's in snow. One Terra in particular suffered the worst of the cold weather, and that was Terra Zartacla.**

**Icicles hung from the branches of the trees, and a thick frost covered the abundance of plant life in a silver polish.**

**Hamish shivered as he finished feeding the track beasts and Ocu crows, despite several layers of clothing he was still freezing. Looking up he reminded himself to do something about the large patch of black ice that ran from the prison house door all the way down to the landing strip before…**

**He watched as Mr Moss stepped through the prison house doors and immediately started sliding as his feet touched the ice. As he slid towards Hamish the man could hear him his voice rising then falling as he slid past.**

"**AHHH ****IT'S ****THE ****SHOES!!"**

**Hamish waved as he went past but didn't bother to help.**

"**Yep" defiantly gotta do something about that ice before someone slips" he grinned to himself.**

**END**

Thank you Lee Evans for the idea on this on.

Dedicated to Trudi and Soldier4Christ


	20. Final Countdown

For anyone who ever played Resident Evil and knows and hates every games inevitable final countdown.

**Final Countdown**

**Finn was running through the corridors of the Condor, alarms blaring and flashing red in the gloom. Overhead a speaker announced he had five minutes to reach minimum safe distance.**

**Panting the blond continued, around a corner and nearly straight into the arms of the zombified Aerrow. Who lumbered towards him arms outstretched and groaning hungrily. Finn swung to the side avoiding his fallen leader and carried on.**

"**You now have three minutes to reach minimum safe distance" the overhead speakers informed him.**

"**Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Finn hissed through his teeth.**

**Finally he burst through into the hanger bay only to find that all the rides were either gone or destroyed. The sharpshooter glanced around desperately until out of the shadows another zombie lurched suddenly towards him. **

"**Piper" he breathed.**

**She moaned oblivious to his horror as she started for him dumb hunger in her eyes. Finn retreated until his back was pressed against the wall and he could go no further. His eyes widened as the countdown began the final ten second countdown just as Piper lurched forwards and bit deeply into his arm, tearing a chunk of flesh from it.**

**Three, two, one self destruct initiated have a nice day!"**

"**NOOOO" Finn screamed and KABOOM!!**

""**Ah" Finn sat bolt upright in bed sweat beaded on his forehead. He glanced around the room as the last vestiges of the nightmare faded.**

"**That's it" he muttered no more Resident Evil and cheese before bed".**

**END**

Eat at the Skyside Shanty; try our delicious skyfood combo platter with quadruple malt vinegar. MMM MMM it's tangy!


	21. Aerrow I shrank the sharpshooter PT1

Whew Sky Fu Grading's are not fun!

**Aerrow I shrunk the SharpshooterPart 1**

**Piper yawned and then stretched wearily. Outside the Condor the sun was just starting to rise above the mass of clouds that separated the Atmos from the Wastelands below.**

**Looking at her newest creation Piper sighed wearily it had taken all night but she had finally finished. Deciding to go and see if anyone else was up yet she pulled of her crystal peepers and threw them down onto her bed turning she left the room.**

**A few moments later and Finn glanced around the door hair tousled and eyes still heavy with sleep. **

"**Piper? Your turn to make breakfast" he mumbled.**

**No answer entering the room fully he glanced around his eyes finally coming to rest on a crystal resting on Pipers lab desk, It glimmered a dazzling red. Crossing to it Finn picked it up to examine it closely. He suddenly felt an odd sensation in his stomach like he was going to be sick, shutting his eyes he clutched his belly before finally keeling over.**

**He woke a few minutes later and sat up the view was incredibly different. **

"**Er am I still on the Condor?" A tremble started suddenly rumbling through the floor beneath him.**

"**EARTHQUAKE!!" He squealed.**

**Seconds later the source was revealed; a humongous Piper entered the room. Finn had to tilt his head right back to look at her…**

"**Dude why are you so big Piper?"**

**She ignored him and carried onwards Finn had to dive out of the way of her feet so as not be crushed. His eyes widened as realisation dawned. Piper wasn't big he was small, he screamed.**

**Piper looked around suddenly thinking she had heard a small squeaking noise.**

"**Oh no I hope I don't have sky mice in here… HEY MY NEW CYSTAL ITS GONE!"**

**END**

Thanks to BlitzXColleen4ever.

Don't you eat that pie!

A trebuchet production


	22. Aerrow I shrank the sharpshooter PT2

MUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH!

Aerrow I shrunk the sharpshooter

**Part 2**

**It had taken a long time but Finn somehow managed to make it up onto the bridge. Panting he leaned against the wall small chest heaving, after almost being squashed by Junko he had run most of the way.**

**The bridge of the Condor looked drastically different from his new small point of view though Finn didn't take the time to look around. **

**The sharpshooters eyes widened as the now much bigger and considerably more dangerous feet of Stork moved into view.**

**Finn shivered, as he looked up at the giant Merb his eyes widening even further if that were possible at the sight of the can of bug spray clenched in the pilot's hands. Finn tried to shout hoping to catch Storks attention.**

**Stork grinned though not seeming to hear.**

"**Gotcha now bug prepare to meet your doom" he hissed, the Merb raised the can about to press the button when Radarr suddenly pounced as if from nowhere grabbing the yellow bug Stork was about to kill and swallowing it.**

**Stork sighed and glanced at Radarr "that's disgusting"**

**Radarr belched.**

**END**

Not really sure where this is going I'm just being random…. Well more so than usual anyway.


	23. Aerrow I shrank the sharpshooter PT3

LOL I now have a Stork and Dark Ace toy rofl sad but true

And now for more

**Aerrow I shrank the sharpshooter**

**Part 3**

**Inside the animals body Finn lit an emergency flare and looked around in disgust and annoyance.**

"**No matter what happens, doesn't matter where we go or what we do I always ALWAYS end up eaten?"**

**--**

**Radarr was perched on Aerrows shoulder when he yelped and covered his mouth with his hands Aerrow glanced up at him eyes filled with worry.**

"**You ok boy?"**

**Radarr shook his head and Aerrow watched amazed as a thin trickle of smoke started drifting from the animal's nose. Suddenly he coughed and jumped down from the redheads shoulder. Once down he coughed some more and retched. Aerrow glanced down one eyebrow raised as Finn appeared seemingly from nowhere.**

**Dripping the blond sharpshooter sat on the floor full sized and looking thoroughly disgusted. Aerrow glanced at him one eyebrow raised.**

"**I don't wanna know."**

**END**

Yeah more randomness from the random world of randomness

WEASEL CHIPS


	24. Amnesia makes him stupid

A short from when the Dark Ace had amnesia, in my story Once in a Lifetime.

**Amnesia makes him stupid!**

**Aerrow sat quietly on one of the chairs that dotted the bridge. Nearby Stork manipulated the controls of the Carrier now and then mumbling to himself or twitching.**

**This small peace didn't last long though as Finn burst through the door, spotting Aerrow he strode over and stood before him angrily hands on hips looking rather like a woman.**

"**THAT GUY I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!"**

**Aerrow glanced up, "What guy Finn?"**

**Finn stared as if Aerrow had grown two heads or something.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT GUY!!"**

**Aerrow blinked, Finn growled and pointed back the way he had come from.**

"**THE DARK ACE DUDE AMNESIA MAKES HIM STUPID" HE KEEPS GETTING MY NAME WRONG!"**

**As if on cue Ace walked onto the bridge a small smile on his face he waved in greeting.**

"**Hey Aerrow" his face creased into a frown as he saw the sharpshooter.**

"**And it's uh Gwinn right?" he asked innocently.**

**Finn rounded on Aerrow and was outraged to find the redhead trying to stifle laughter. Finn crossed his arms and stomped from the bridge.**

**END**

Ahhh Finn it's so easy to annoy or take the pss hehheh mmm weasel chips

THIS SPACE NO LONGER FOR RENT THIS IS THE PROPERTY OF SMOOF INTERNATIONAL!


	25. You'll never take me alive

Brought to you by Pappy's Kettle Korn. All the great taste of sweet and salted popcorn mixed into one convenient bag.

**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Soft snow fell thick and fast from the heavens, obscuring all in a heavy blanket of whiteness. Nearby several icy homesteads stood magnificently made from ice they were empty however.**

**A short distance away should anyone be around to hear a hoarse cry went up and shouts of "Never" and "No" could be heard.**

**Suzi-Lu shook her head as Billy-Rex clung to a large icicle that protruded from the ground.**

"**Come on eh don't be such a baby."**

**Nearby the blond and brown haired males stood looking distinctly worried but not so much as Billy-Rex.**

"**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE EH NOT EVER!"**

**Suzi-Lu tugged on his arms ineffectually and when she couldn't dislodge him from his icicle resorted to tickling him. Billy-Rex laughed and squirmed but still refused to let go.**

**The purple haired female arrived on the scene at this point, "Suzi-Lu the carrier is already to go eh."**

**Suzi nodded "Come on Billy its just that there dentist what's t'be afraid of?**

**END**

What's to be afraid of? THE DENTIST DAMMIT I ALWAYS HATED THAT MAN/WOMAN TOO!

Smoof for all your smoofing needs!


	26. Something has survived

New limited edition Smoof flavoured Weasel chips. All the great taste of Weasel Chips with the subtle flavouring of Smoof.

**Something Has Survived**

**They stumbled through the dense jungles vines and creepers reaching out to snag on their clothes as the pass, roots from the great tree's overhead seemed to appear from nowhere hoping it seemed to snare their feet and trip them.**

**Around them the vast jungle stretched forever but the trio knew it wouldn't be enough to save them. Not daring to look back they stumbled onwards desperately trying to find the Carrier.**

**The three of the flinched in unison as sudden noises made themselves heard starting low and rising in pitch and volume until the entire jungle shook with the sounds.**

**Stork turned pale shivering as he ran "that's it were doomed there's no way we can outrun them now!"**

**Aerrow glanced over his shoulder at the Merb's face "Keep running Stork just keep running!"**

**The Dark Ace ignored their comments and continued running, swearing to himself as he sprinted through the undergrowth to never accompany the Storm Hawks on a mission to any Terra's ever again.**

**Ahead a clearing opened up and Blondie's face could be seen as he gazed anxiously into the jungle.**

"**HURRY UP GUYS THE FAN GIRLS ARE COMING!"**

**END**

Yes something has survived lol but I didn't say it was dinosaurs.

For Soldier4Christ


	27. Super toast

Smoof International. We Own your Souls

**Super Toast**

**Bangs and small explosions had been emanating from Piper's Crystal lab all day though it was not the fault of the crystal specialist. The female was up on the bridge looking through previous entries to her journal, she was happy a smile showing clearly on her face**

**Earlier that day Aerrow had asked to use her lab to make something and surprised that he was taking an interest in crystals Piper had agreed. Now laying down her journal she decided to go and see how the redhead was doing.**

**Another explosion came from the lab as she neared it, she stopped a pushed the door open tentatively.**

**"Aerrow?"**

**He spun towards her instantly silencing her with a finger to his lips.**

**"SHHH NOT NOW IM MAKING TOAST!"**

**Piper raised an eyebrow.**

**END**

Dedicated to Trudi for her ceaseless wants of a Aerrow/Piper drabble.

The Nursing home I work at is haunted!


	28. Smush em

Now available steal proof soul box. The best thing to protect your soul from being stolen.

**Smush em**

**Nobody knows how lonely I am**

**They all think I'm so dumb**

**One day I will show them**

**Just how clever I am**

**Regardless of sucking my thumb**

**The Dark Ace and Ravess too**

**Both of them treat me as a complete fool….**

**Walking along the corridor the Dark Ace heard snatches of poetry, and coming from of all places Snipe's room. He blinked nah couldn't be could it? Sticking his head around the door he spotted the Talon Commander laying on his bead both hands resting underneath his head with a slightly red face.**

"**Did you say something just now?" Ace queried one eyebrow raised.**

**Snipe grinned maliciously "Yeah Snipe was singing Smush Em, wanna hear it?"**

**The Dark Ace shook his head and left quickly. Shutting the door behind him he started off down the corridor once more as behind him came the words…**

**The Dark Ace thinks he's clever**

**But really nothings farther than the truth**

**He's as stupid as a Gleep and a Wallop combined**

**Plus he looks like a sheep.**

When a kangaroo has things to do He'll punch you in the nose and run!

WEASEL CHIPS!


	29. Gummi bears are evil

ALL YOUR SOULS ARE BELONG TO ME!

CAKE IS A LIE!

**Gummi Bears are evil.**

**Stork stood at the controls on the bridge of the Condor, it was a peaceful day and nothing untoward had happened. Aerrow and the others were somewhere below decks probably in the hanger working on the skimmers.**

**He sighed one of his best nothings going to hurt maim or kill me sighs, suddenly something small and fairly hard struck the back of his head. Spinning he assumed a defensive posture there was however no one on the bridge with him.**

**Reluctantly he turned back to the controls, this time something hit him on the head. Spinning he glared again there was no one there. His eye twitched.**

**Cautiously he turned back to the controls before spinning around again immediately, nothing happened he sighed and turned once more back to the controls.**

**Up in the air duct Radarr grinned and picked a new gummi bear from the big packet he clutched.**

**END**

Not very long today but collage work calls (sigh)

WEASEL CHIPS ARE AWSOME

This drabble grew in direct proportion to my actual throwing gummi bears at a friend all day LOL.

Dedicated to you Ash


	30. Pen wars

Sorry about the delay in drabbles, I have five stupid assignments to do for collage before the 10th of November .

**Pen Wars**

**Piper had called what she said was an important meeting, the boys and Starling sat around the large round table as Piper pointed to various places on her holographic map explaining tactical advantage points and the like.**

**Finn's head slipped from his hand as he drowsed off, starting awake he yawned. Piper had her back to them now marking various places and points. Picking up a black marker Finn grinned he pulled the lid off and suddenly drew a long line down Aerrows forearm.**

**Aerrow grinned and pulled out a red marker quietly he leaned over as Finn turned away to mutter something to Junko and quickly drew a large red circle on Finn's cheek.**

**As Finn's hand raised to his face in annoyance Aerrow felt a tickling sensation on his face. Starling had joined the fray bradishing a purple marker, she stifled a giggled and proceeded to draw on Stork.**

**The Merb eyed her before striking back with a blue marker pen.**

**This carried on for several minutes and all the while Piper droned on unaware of the small war that was taking place behind her back.**

"**And that's the end of the meeting" she turned and grinned "any quest…. You guys are so childish!"**

**She turned and stomped from the bridge.**

**Aerrow and the others now covered in coloured marker looked at each other then burst out laughing.**

**END**

Kills the assignments DEATH TO THE ALLL! Ooh weasel chips MINE glomp


	31. Rockets away PT1

Whew just got back from a trip to a farm. Interesting in the fact that it made me want a burger.

WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP!!

With Halloween almost upon us I decided on this short and useless drabble!

**Halloween Madness**

**Rockets Away**

**She glared angrily at him; the man was insufferable not wanting to perform the motto. He blinked slowly and yawned running a hand through his light blue hair.**

"**Come on we have to practice" she insisted angrily "we only have a short while left!"**

**The third member of their group nodded.**

"**Why we've been practicing for ages and my throats sore."**

**She bristled "because I want this to be just perfect that's why, now get up on your feet and let's do it again!"**

**The blue haired male stood and assumed a pose with his back to her the female walking across to join him also with her back turned so they were facing the same way. **

**Suddenly she spun around a smile etched onto her face red hair swaying gently.**

"**To protect the world from devastation"**

**The male turned now clutching a red rose in one hand.**

"**To unite all peoples within our nation" he stated.**

"**To denounce the evils of truth and love"**

"**To extend our reach to the stars above"**

**The female smiled beatifically "Jessie"**

**The male smiled roguishly "James"**

**Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light" the female continued.**

"**Surrender now or prepare to fight" the male answered.**

"**Meowth that's right"**

**The Dark looked into the room where Ravess Snipe and Master Cyclonis where dressed as Team Rocket from that anime show Pokemon and sighed.**

"**Seriously I do not know you guys."**

**END**

Hmmm Snipe dressed as James for halloween? MEH. Yes I still play Pokemon and proud of it!

Insanity will one day rule the world with paradoxes.


	32. Rockets away PT2

DOOM DOOOM SHALL CONSUME US ALL

**Halloween Madness**

**Rockets Away Part 2**

**Alarms blared all over the Condor, as Stork rushed to the periscope to see outside. He blinked, nothing and no one was there. Being alone on the Condor he could handle and even welcomed but when something like this happened he wished the others were back here and the fact that it was all hallows eve did nothing to contribute to his nervousness.**

"**They must already be onboard… what if its ghosts?..Vampires? BLOOD SUCKING SKY HARPIES" he shrieked and literally sprinting to a corner of the bridge he started pulling on his usual "safety" paraphenelia. **

**Fully decked out he hid behind the control console and waited, several minutes passed with nothing happening. Just as the Merb was edging out from his hiding position the door to the bridge slid open and three shadowy figures stepped through. **

**Stork glanced at the three of them from his hiding place, two of them a man and woman were wearing a white uniform with a large red R on the front the woman had long red hair and the male shoulder lengh blue. **

**Stork blinked the third seemed to be a large cat. He rubbed his eyes but the cat remained. The pilot would have blamed it on the sand cakes he had consumed earlier but he didn't think that they were the problem.**

"**No one here" The redheaded woman spoke to her companion.**

**The male nodded.**

**Stork grinned as he realised where the trio were standing right on his ejector plate. He stood up and suddenly and pushed a switch down, he smiled at the look of surprise on the three of there faces and then they were gone shouting as they were ejected from the ship.**

"**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN."**

**END**

Sorry had to be done

For BlitzXcolleen who gave me the idea.

Life will find a way…. Or not depends on how I'm feeling


	33. Evo'WHA?

Brought to you by soul stealing Smoof flavoured weasel chips. Fun and games for the entire family.

**Evo..WHA?**

**Aerrow was worried normally Radarr was with him all day every day but today had been different, the small blue animal had been curled up on the redheads bed all morning and it was now well into the afternoon and he still hadn't put in an appearance.**

**Piper strode over and placed a comforting hand on Aerrows shoulder. **

"**I'm sure he's fine Aerrow the little guys probably just tired."**

**Stork chose that moment to appear and voice his own opinion.**

"**Probably infected with mind worms…or some other type of worm…" he shivered and promptly vanished.**

**Aerrow sighed, "Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel any better."**

**Finn's voice suddenly shouted out over the COM system loud and full of worry most unusual for Finn in non-combat situations.**

"**DUDES AND DUDETTE GET YOURSELF TO AERROWS ROOM NOW SOMETHINGS HAPPENING TO RADARR!"**

**Aerrow stood and sprinted to the sleeping quarters along with Piper and Stork, he reached his room and hurriedly pushed open the door. Junko and Finn were standing beside his bed and Radarr was glowing white.**

"**HUH!!"**

**Aerrow watched dumbstruck as Radarr grew in size and changed, as the light faded Aerrow regarded his companion he was now standing upright looking very much like some weird kind of fox with small wings protruding from his back.**

**There was silence around the room that is until Junko ventured.**

"**So does that mean I'm gonna evolve too?"**

**END**

Who knew? A new kinda of Radarr pokemon? grabs a Poke' ball and throws it missing Radarr and hitting Soldier4christ instead.

Heh sorry for all the pokemon themed ones. Right now I'm in a weird mood.

ALL YOUR SOULS ARE BELONG TO ME!


	34. SH Bloopers Ch1

And now for more. All your weasel chips are belong to me.

**Storm Hawks BloopersStunts**

**From episode 1 Age of Hero's part 1**

* * *

**(AND ACTION)**

**Aerrow glared at the man know as the Dark Ace as the man taunted him.**

"**So, you call yourself a Sky Knight. Well, where's your fancy move?"**

**Aerrow closed his eyes and let the energy flow into him, "Its right here!"**

**Jumping into the air a blue aura suddenly surronded him and from his weapons a pair of white wings folded outwards. The energy beam flew towards the Dark Ace as Aerrow landed.**

**A voice from behind him made him jump and he realised he hadent landed on his own skimmer as he intended he had landed on the Dark Ace's.**

"**Good form, but you need to work on the landing!"**

**Aerrow was suddenly kicked off into the air, quickly he hit the switch that opened his glider wings, however a quick burst from the Dark Ace's sword slashed through one of them sending him spiralling towards the floor. He missed the soft mark matress the stunt people had laid out and instead smacked straight into a wall.**

"**CUT"**

**The director shook his head**

**Aerrow stood shakily and raised a hand "Check please" and collapsed.**

**END**

Ever wonder if the Storm Hawks got anything wrong while filming the series? Well now you can find out.


	35. SH Bloopers Ch2

This message will self-destruct in 3, 2, 1,

Have a nice day.

**Storm Hawks Bloopers**

**Stunts**

**From Episode 17 Forbidden City**

"**AND ACTION**

**Stork looked up from his position sprawled across the Stork mobile as Snipe advanced on him. Personally Stork would rather have been somewhere else, ANYWHERE else but here and now. **

**He blinked as the man reached him an arrogant sneer on his face.**

**Without a word he raised his crystal studded mace his sneer turning into a sinister smile.**

**This is it Stork thought I gotta stop it!**

**The mace swung down and the Merb raised his hands…**

**Too late the mace continued its swing smacking Stork on the top of the head.**

"**CUT"**

**The Merb blinked painfully as Snipe apologised**

"**I am not being paid enough for this" the pilot bemoaned. **

**END**

Ahhh good times (dances)

RED FANTA RED FANTA IS ME BRAIN JUICE!

Brought to you by Smoof International we own your souls.


	36. Sh Bloopers Ch3

THE M.A.S THE M.A.S ARE COMING RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

Brought you by the Mental Awareness Squad if it's insane it's our claim!

**Storm Hawks Bloopers Part 3**

**Dialogue**

**From episode 20 Terra Neon**

**Take 1 AND ACTION**

**Aerrow grinned as he joined the Merb looking out over the Atmos, "Well Stork you became a star and saved a whole Terra. Not bad for one day.**

**Stork looked at him and shrugged "****Yeah, you're right. It wasn't bad. It was terrifyingly, gut-sqenchinly, poke a hole in your head and pour flame corn in it, awful! **

**CUT**

* * *

**Take 2 ACTION**

**Aerrow grinned as he joined the Merb looking out over the Atmos, "Well Stork you became a star and saved a whole Terra. Not bad for one day.**

**Stork looked at him and shrugged "****Yeah, you're right. It wasn't bad. It was terrifyingly, gut-sqeezingly, poke a hole in your ear and pour flame corn in it, awful…**

**CUT**

* * *

**Take 3 ACTION**

**Stork looked at him and suddenly burst out laughing pointing an accusing finger at Aerrow. "He's making faces at me!"**

**CUT**

* * *

**Take 4 ACTION**

**Both boys just started laughing**

* * *

**END**

ITWASENTMEIDIDNT DOITYOUCANTPROVEANYTHING!!

Two drabbles in one day arnt you lucky people!


	37. SH Bloopers Ch4

(Peeks out from under a rock) AHAHA the M.A.S Are gone Wooty (gets shot by dart) …..wooo falls over asleep

**Storm Hawks Bloopers Part 3**

**Dialogue**

**From episode 18 Leviathan**

**Take 1 ACTION**

* * *

**Stork grinned and proceeded to examine every inch of the Skyquad "****Dual-action tiller, omni-directional jib! It be perfect!"**

**Aerrow looked at the Merb incredulosy before bursting out laughing followed by Piper.**

**At this point the director slammed his head into his hands "not again"**

**CUT**

**Take 2 ACTION**

* * *

**Stork grinned and proceeded to examine every inch of the Skyquad "****Dual-action tiller, omni-directional jib! It be perfect!"**

**Aerrow looked at the Merb incredulosy "Stork, you ok? We were pretty worried about.. He stopped as Stork interuppted.**

"**I be more than ok" he made some random gestures with his hands acting it seemed like he was drunk. "I be on a quest for the beastie that took me ship and me home savvy"**

**Piper giggled "Stork have you been watching Pirates of the Carribean again?"**

**CUT**

**Take 3 ACTION**

* * *

**All three Stormhawks glanced at the camera pulled on a large tricorn hat each and began to sing "YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME"**

**CUT**

**The director stomped off "If anyone needs me I'll be in my trailer."**

**END**

* * *

Good day to you all I am a representative of the M.A.S due to repeated insanity we will be taking the author of the drabbles into custody for a period of time sorry for any inconviniance.

ALL HAIL THE M.A.S

A Mental Awareness Production


	38. SH Bloopers Ch5

A Mental Awareness Production

Insanity will be eliminated!!

**Storm Hawks Bloopers Part 5**

**From Episode 10 Fire and IceStunts**

**ACTION!!**

**Billy-Rex grinned and gunned the engines on his snow grinder hearing the announcer mention his name he put his foot down, getting ready to perform his stunt which consisted of flying over a ramp and smacking into the ice arch that led onto the raceway.**

**He grinned wildly as the viewers past him by and then… he swerved narrowly avoiding a Leaper that had appeared from nowhere, the male lost control of the grinder which promptly smashed into a large wall of snow sending Billy flying.**

**He landed head first in a large drift of snow, his legs the only things that were visable.**

"**Lets give it up for Billy-Rex" the loud speaker announced followed by loud bouts of laughter from everyone present.**

**END**

Looks around wide eyed "AHAH I ESCAPED THE M.A.S MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA flees

Dedicated to sonicwriter

THE WEASEL CHIPS ARE MINE munch


	39. SH Bloopers Ch6

AHHH I HAVE PAINT IN MY EYE!!

DAMN THE M.A.S

**Storm Hawks Bloopers**

**Stunts**

**From episode 17 Forbidden City**

**AND ACTION**

**Aerrow glanced at the huge spike trap that lay out before them wondering how on Atmos they were going to get across this one unscathed, Stork had gone a nice shade of white and Finn, Piper and Radarr just stared ahead dismally and Junko?**

**The Wallop scooped another gloopy fruit from his sack and proceeded to eat it the thick syrupy stuff inside dripping down Junko's chin and sticking there giving Aerrow an idea.**

**A few minutes later and they were hanging upside down from the roof.**

**Junko started forward and stopped as…CRASH.**

**CUT**

**Junko stirred from the floor where he had fallen "I think it may take more gloopy fruit to hold me up there"**

**END**

Look at these people these human beings, from the day the arrive on the planet blinking stepping into the sun…. no hang on that's the Lion King… but the point still stands. LEAVE THEM ALONE!

MY EYES THEY BURN!!!

(sorry about the delay in drabbles but collage work and six assignments call )


	40. SH Bloopers Ch7

HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT

**Storm Hawks Bloopers**

**Stunts**

**From Episode 1 Age of Heroes Pt1**

**AND ACTION**

* * *

**Carver stood staring up at the Beacon tower of Atmosia a slight smirk on his face though his squadron arrayed at his back couldn't see it. He reached a hand into his tunic as one of the bolder members spoke up, and Carver could tell this man was still afraid of addressing him. **

"**Carver…Uh Sir is something wrong?"**

**Carvers smile changed to a sneer as he turned around pulling out the frost crystal he had been concealing, the looks on his squadrons faces was priceless.**

"**That depends entirely on your point of view."**

**As the crystal activated the other Red Eagles ducked, the energy flew over their heads and hit the camera crew freezing them solid.**

"**AAHH woops."**

**Carver shrugged sheepishly and glanced over at the other Red Eagled who were beside themselves with laughter.**

**CUT**

**END**

Just watched Second Chances and decided Carver should have a drabble to himself as I haven't written about him yet.

AND A ROOM WITH A MOOSE

Dedicated to Sonicwriter,BlitzXColleen4ever and Soldier4Christ


	41. SH Bloopers Ch8

My new book. "1001 Terrible Afflictions And The Hopeless Means Of Fighting Them".

Brilliant read that!

**Storm Hawks Bloopers**

**Stunts**

**From Episode 23 Sirens Song**

**AND ACTION**

* * *

**Aerrow sat up and looked around groggily it seemed that they had made it out of the Expanse. The rest of his squadron groaned as the woke and sat up but then…**

"**Someone must have outlasted the Siren" he mused outloud. **

**Piper glanced over at him. "But that would take someone with major brain power."**

**They turned to find a familiar blue someone standing at the controls to the Condor, Finn grinned.**

"**Well, say "Hello" to our mental giant!"**

"**Wait. So that's your greatest desire? You just wanted to drive?" Aerrow asked the animal, Radarr nodded.**

**Junko suddenly gasped as he pointed out the window, as Radarr had turned back to regard the rest of the Storm Hawks a large mountain appeard in the windscreen to late for Radarr to move the ship away the Condor plowed into the construct completely destroying it.**

**Stork twitched and grinned "Works for me."**

* * *

**CUT**

**END**

Never make your mountains from flimsy material an airship might just plow into it ^_-


	42. SH Bloopers Ch9

WEEEOOOWHHOOOOO Fax for you Mr Evans

HUT HUT HUT HUT

**Storm Hawks Bloopers**

**Dialogue**

**From Episode King for a day**

**AND ACTION**

**Finn grinned "Hey I'm their gomo remember"**

**CUT**

**TAKE 2**

**Finn grinned "Hey I'm their tomo remember"**

**CUT**

**TAKE 3**

**Finn grinned "Hey I'm their romo remember"**

**CUT**

**TAKE 4**

**Finn grinned "Hey I'm their lomo remember"**

**CUT**

**TAKE 5**

**Finn grinned "Hey I'm their slomo remember"**

**CUT**

**Stork shook his head in despair "ITS DOMO FINN!"**

**The director sighed "you know what let him carry on getting it wrong its good for a few laughs at least."**

**END**

This is true Finn got it wrong so many times the director decided to keep it like that.


	43. SH Bloopers Ch10

Viruses are bad unless they make zombies for me to kill.

**Storm Hawks**

**Bloopers**

**Stunts**

**From Episode 3 Gale Force Winds**

AND ACTION

* * *

**The four Storm Hawks struggled within the net as the small man danced around at the bottom. **

"**Radarr go!" Aerrow whispered.**

**Radarr nodded and slipped easily through the mesh and down the catapult, reaching the strange man he grasped his leg which was protruding from his pot armour and bit down as hard as he could.**

**The man let out a yelp of pain and tripped falling to the ground, activating the catapults firing mechanism as he did so.**

**The three left in the net suddenly found themselves soaring through the air only to be stopped painfully moments later by a sky backdrop.**

**CUT**

* * *

**Radarr whimpered.**

**The director glanced at him a dull expression on his face, "don't worry they've hit it twenty times already twenty one wont make much difference.**

**END**

THE DIB! THE DIB! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DELICIOUS HE'S EVIL!

ALL YOUR WEASEL CHIPS ARE BELONG TO ME!


	44. Smish

And now back to your programme.

**Smish?**

**Junko and the other Storm Hawks were in their quarters recuperating after the disastrous trip to Terra Disney, even Stork had retired to his room leaving Aerrow and Radarr alone on the bridge.**

**Lying back along the chair around the table Aerrow let out a sigh.**

"**Never again buddy right?"**

"**Smish" came the reply.**

"**Smish?" Aerrow glanced around suddenly nervous, the small blue animal had large ears like Radarr but that was where the similarity ended. It grinned showing a mouth full of pointed teeth. **

"**Meega nala quista!" It began to giggle insanely.**

**After pulling the thing of his should Aerrow stopped. "Wait if you're here then wheres… oh no."**

* * *

**Radarr whined unhappily as he sat on surfoboard and watched as the small hawaian girl paddled them further and further away from the shore.**

**END**

Inspired by an idea from BlitzXCollen4ever

I HAVE A MOOSE IN MY PANTS


	45. Super Hyper Force Storm Hawks GO!

The moose has now been removed he is my pet and I call him Dookie.

Please stand by….

**Super Hyper Force Storm Hawks GO!**

**It was the morning after Halloween and Aerrow, Radarr, Junko and Finn were seated around the table sharing out the spoils of the night. Piper had refrained from trick or treating calling it childish, and Stork being his usual paranoid self had remained hidden aboard the Carrier.**

"**More for us then" Junko and grinned.**

**After half an hour the treats had been evenly distributed between them and they had gone about their usual business, eating the sugary treats as they did and getting more and more hyper with each one eaten.**

**Suddenly alarms started blaring all over the Condor, frantically Stork looked out from the periscope and gasped a troupe of Cyclonians led by the Dark Ace was approaching fast. **

**Scurrying over to the COM he flipped the switch.**

"**CYCLONIAN ATTACK FORCE ON THE WAY!"**

**Moments later and all but Piper exceedingly hyper they were engaging the Talons in battle.**

"**I CANT HIT THEM!!!" One bemoaned as the hyperactive boys zoomed about performing stunts the Cyclonians couldn't believe.**

**The Dark Ace scowled "this is why I hate children"**

"**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the red head yelled happily as he flew by.**

**END**

In the event of a fire please stay and burn!

Sorry so very sorry Mind worms are no longer dormant!!


	46. Medley

And now for your enjoyment Stork will dance!

Stork: you have got to be kidding.

(Sing to the tune of La Resistance Medley from South Park Bigger, Longer, Uncut!)

**Storm Hawks Medley**

_**Storm Hawks**_**-**

"**The Atmos has smiled upon you this day**

**The fate if the Terra's in your hands**

**And blessed be the Sky Knights**

**Who fight with all our bravery**

**Til only the righteous stand.**

**You see the distant Talons**

**Their evil faces alight**

**You fight up in the skies**

**For what we know is right**

**And though Finn's ride gets maimed**

**And he falls and lands crotch first**

**Though he cries the Sky Knights live on.**

**You may get stabbed in the head **

**With energy from a sword**

**You may fall from the sky**

**Or your friends will die or worse**

**But landing in the Wastelands**

**Will never be the worst**

**Though you die the Sky Knights live on"**

_**Talons-**_

**Blame the Terra's **

**Blame the Terra's**

**Because were so misunderstood**

**We will fight all those who're good."**

_**Master Cyclonis-**_

"**Today the fight **

**Will start once more**

**Today the dratted **

**Sky Knights fall**

**The Terra's are mine and that's a fact**

**Today the fight."**

_**Dark Ace-**_

"**Aerrow is my deepest bane**

**You know I know he's a pain**

**Today he falls and you know**

**The Sky Knights are completely doomed!"**

_**Carver-**_

"**Let me out of here you stupid gleeps**

**I swear I will have vengeance stupid gleeps**

**Although right now I'm locked up tight**

**Very soon I'll join the fight"**

_**Stork-**_

"**All this singing is driving me crazy**

**What'd I do to deserve this?**

**Why did the author think this was a good idea!!!?"**

_**Talons-**_

"**When the Sky Knights are dead and gone**

**We can finally say lets have some fun"**

_**Storm Hawks-**_

"**They may cut your ride in half**

**And it falls below the clouds**

**And though Finn lands**

**Upon your ride you laugh**

**When worst comes to worst**

**You rally with the others**

**Though we die the Sky knights live on.**

_**Dark Ace-**_

"**Aerrow will fall to me"**

_**Talons-**_

"**Blame the Terra's**

**Blame the Terra's **

**BLAME THE TEEEERAAAA'S**

**END**

**It's a wonder I have haven't been sectioned yet**

***steals all the weasel chips***


	47. Seagulls

Hey guys guess who's back from America? The one the only FARREL *crickets chirp.

……..

**Seagulls**

**After much wheedling and convincing Stork had finally been convinced to leave the Condor and had joined the other Storm Hawks on the beach. After several hours of twitching fretfully he had actually started to enjoy himself.**

**Stretching out lazily he yawned and dug his feet into the warm sand smiling slightly at the feel of the warm grains against his skin. Suddenly a shadow fell across his face and he opened his eyes. Piper was standing there a grin on her face and a large open container of fries held out in front of her.**

"**Hungry Stork?"**

**He was about to say no when his stomach gave a loud rumble.**

"**Uhh that's a yes"**

**Sitting up he took the container from the navigator and started eating, suddenly the sky was filled with shrieks and caws. A large group of seagulls suddenly descended on him trying to grab his fries.**

**Standing he waved a hand at them in fear "BACK BACK FOUL SKY DEMONS!!!" He screamed like a wild Merb and throwing the remaining fries into the seagulls charged after them.**

**Finn blinked "dude sky shock over seagulls?"**

**END**

Dun dun dun feel lucky your getting a new drabble the day I got back cos jetlag just smacked me with a baseball bat


	48. Christmas Merb

Happy Wintereemas. That's right its Wintereenmas the first week of December set aside for all gamers. Wintereenmas the gamers holiday.

**Christmas Merb**

**The weather had grown cold bringing with it the promise of snow, the colder Terra's like Zartacle had already seen a fair share of it while others like Atmosia remained free of it for now but were covered in a sheen of frost in the mornings.**

**Aboard the Condor the Storm Hawks were busy decorating with the exception of Stork who remained sleeping on the bridge.**

"**Tis the season to be jolly" Junko sang happily as he hung up a festive streamer.**

"**Dude that's the worst version of the song I've ever heard. Finn grinned up at the Wallop as he walked past.**

**Piper glanced around from the far side of the large Christmas tree she and Aerrow were decorating, "like you could sing it any better Finn" she joked. The others laughed as Finn turned red and carried on with his task of hanging tinsel.**

**Radarr barked from his position the blue animal had managed to get tangled up within the tree lights and promptly fell over as he tried to move.**

"**Heeeey" Finn suddenly straightened holding a large Santa hat and a few baubles "lets get Stork into the Christmas spirit that dude is way to depressed. Junko grinned eagerly.**

**The pair let the bridge carrying the paraphernalia before Piper or Aerrow could say anything, the redhead glanced over at the navigator one eyebrow raised.**

"**Will Finn ever learn?"**

**Up on the bridge Finn and Junko crept inside trying to make no noise as the crept up on the sleeping Merb. Carefully Finn slipped the hat onto the pilots head. As he did so Stork half opened one eye and ever so carefully slid his unwatched had to the controls set into his chair.**

**As the blond moved to place a red bauble around his neck Stork flipped a switch sending Finn careening into the front screen of the Condor. Junko watched amazed as the boxing glove on a spring retracted back into the wall. The Merb stood gently pulled the hat from his head and placed it on his own.**

**Turning he grinned wickedly at Finn before slipping as he did silently from the bridge.**

**Junko blinked "uhhhh that's new"**

**END**

Farrel is back and ready to create chaos

THE M.A.S ARE COMING!!!!


	49. And a Radarr in a Pear Tree

Three drabbles in the space of two days well aren't you people lucky!

"Man what's wrong with you all you talk about is ghosts and vampires and seeing Bigfoot in your garage!"

Me: "He was using the belt sander"

**And a Radarr in a pear tree**

**Aerrow walked down the now festively decorated corridors of the Condor, a worried expression on his face. Radarr had been missing since morning and it was getting late. **

**Arriving at the hanger bay he found Junko and Finn working on their skimmers but no Radarr, dejectedly and getting more worried by the moment he turned and left heading for Pipers lab not seeing the snigger that the blond hid.**

**Once he got there he knocked and quickly entered.**

"**Piper have you seen Radarr lately?"**

**The navigator shook her head unhappily "sorry Aerrow not since last night."**

**The Sky Knight nodded and decided to question Stork, the Merb usually knew what was going on around the Condor even if he gave the impression he didn't. The door to the bridge slid open smoothly as Aerrow approached another large Christmas tree coming into view. And something else, something blue.**

**Aerrow looked up an incredulous expression on his face at the top of the tree looking very unhappy was Radarr dressing in a sparkly pink dress a gag tied around his mouth. **

"**Stork umm why is Radarr on the tree and…. No wait don't answer that I don't think I wanna know"**

**END**

Awww a Radarr tree decoration a must for every Christmas tree lol.

I think the mindworms are multiplying.

Shh shh not now son IM MAKING TOAST!


	50. Eggnog for all

We all want some figgy puddy we all want some figgy pudding we all want some figgy pudding so bring it right here…. What even is figgy pudding?

**Eggnog for all!**

**The Dark Ace wandered down the gloomy corridors of Cyclonia now and then he could hear snatches of Christmas songs from open doorways or echoing down the draughty corridors. He frowned, these men were supposed to be ruthless and here they were singing Christmas carols?**

**He shook his head in despair. Finally he reached the throne room, having been sent for by Master Cyclonis about an hour earlier. As he approached the door slid open of his own accord and he stepped through into a nightmare….**

**The whole room had been festively decorated with tinsel and streamers, in the corner a large tree stood decorated from top to bottom, with what looked like a Radarr tree topper at the pinnacle.**

**He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Master Cyclonis the girl was dancing around the room clearly drunk. As she caught sight of him she giggled and approached him holding a large glass of what looked like eggnog. **

"**Merr hic merry Christ..hicmas" She started giggling again and fell on the floor.**

**The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow, "I am not being paid enough for this"**

**END**

Ahhh Radarr tree toppers gotta love em.

Dedicated to Soldier4Christ, Sonicwriter and BlitzXcolleen4ever.


	51. The Fangirls are Massing

I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!

DOOM DOOM DO DOOM DOOM DO DO DO DOOM DO DO DOOM DOOM DOOM.

**THE FANGIRLS ARE MASSING!!!**

**The Condor was quiet; it had been for the entire day. Up on the bridge Aerrow sat at the circular table dozing. He lifted his head slightly for a moment after hearing a nearby door open and then close but as nothing happened after that he sank back into a daze.**

**Suddenly his eyes snapped open once more, he listened quietly as several pairs of footsteps came to rest outside the door to the bridge. Aerrow held his breath and as the door slid open his eyes widened in horror. Fangirls stood there and lots of them, he gulped and then he was running as the girls squealed and charged for him. **

**Wasting no time Aerrow headed for the airduct and jumping upwards caught the edges of it with his fingertips, breathlessly he hauled himself inside where to his surprise he found Stork and the Dark Ace. Both of them were quivering and pale. **

"**Doom doom doom" the pilot muttered to himself as he rocked gently back and forth hands clasped around his legs.**

**Aerrow glanced at the Dark Ace and shook his head "no kidding"**

**END**

Don't ask how the Dark Ace got there for I do not know *dances


	52. The Worst Christmas Present Ever

Brrrrrr chilli we have no heating *cuddles up to Radarr. Mmmmm warm

**The Worst Christmas Present Ever.**

**Aerrow was in his room wrapped in a thick duvet, for some reason the Condors heating system was on the blink and the entire crew had spent the day swaddled in blankets.**

**Shivering Piper walked up to the crew quarters in search of Aerrow a neatly wrapped present held in one hand, the tag read "To Aerrow no hard feelings over Christmas all the best Dark Ace". Piper didn't really think there were no hard feelings between them but it wasn't exactly her place to say so.**

**Knocking on the redheads door she waited for him to answer and entered, handing him the present once within the room. "Sorry Aerrow I can't stay and chat I'm trying to combine some crystals see if I can get us some heat." She shivered.**

**Aerrow nodded and watched her go, then curiously he picked up the parcel and shook it, something rattled inside and then.**

**The Tetris theme began to play; aghast Aerrow ripped open the present to find a small recorder within the box. Now repeatedly playing the same annoying theme tune he had inflicted on The Dark Ace not so long ago. In the box he found a note.**

"**Dear Aerrow,**

**I thought this would bring us up even, oh and don't bother to look for an off switch as it doesn't have one enjoy.**

**All the best**

**Dark Ace.**

"**Aerrows scream of torment was heard on the bridge"**

**END**

Sorry problem not that funny but at least it's a drabble, damn collage assignments are starting to pile up again . Soon as you get rid of aloud more come to haunt you.

*Steals all the weasel chips plain and chocolate covered… these are all mine!!!!!!!!


	53. RUE THE DAY

THE DIB THE BID!! I DON'T CARE HOW DELICIOUS HE IS HE'S EVIL!!

**START RUING!!!**

**"MWAHAHAHAHAAH they think that they have bested me, but I shall show them all. Look at the them those horrible puny brained meat children, they shall rue the day that they crossed me rue it so much, that they'll rue that they ever started ruing. OH yes RUE THE DAY THAT THEY EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT. Those squirmy dirt monsters SQUIRMY, they wont even know what hit them when I have my sweet sweet REVENGE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"**

**The guards outside Carvers cell looked at each other worriedly.**

"**Is it just me or is this becoming a habit?"**

**The other one nodded silently and shivered.**

**END**

**I'm filthy. Heh sorry its not very long but I have much to do SOOOO MUCH.**


	54. Pirate Juice

DANCE MONKEY BOY!

**Pirate Juice**

**Eyeball had finished checking over the Bloodcrow, making sure all her systems were ready and in good condition you never knew when someone would enter Terra Deep and it was his job to make sure the sky ship was kept in pristine condition.**

**Wandering down a draughty corridor he heard a faint sound, stopping he glanced around whatever it was had stopped. Eyeball shrugged and continued on his way, past the barracks where the rest of the Murk Raiders were currently ensconced. **

**There it was again that noise louder now like someone was banging on a drum, and it seemed to be coming from the bridge. Curiously the Murk raider edged up towards the door and pressed and ear against it. Inside he could hear the Captain moving about rapidly, and of all things singing. Curiosity got the better of him and straightening he pushed the door open. He had to duck as Scabulous danced by moving about to some weird metal type music.**

**Scabulous grinned as he spotted Eyeball "can ye dig it matey!? PIRATE METAL."**

**END**

And yes there is such a type of music called pirate metal lol.

Sorry about drabble delay I'm currently working a lot and it kinda interferes but unfortunately work and rent come before drabbles

NOW DANCE WITH ME DANCE WITH ME INTO OBLIVION!!


	55. Biohazard

Sorry it's been so long but collage and other commitments come first.

I'll try and update more now.

**Biohazard**

Mooching along one of the corridors aboard the Condor, Finn sighed, the others with the exception of Stork and himself were out on a mission. Stork as usual had remained behind and although Finn hadn't wanted to but a cold wasn't the best thing to go into battle with.

Sneezing he wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and carried on towards the Bridge. As he neared the door slid open and he walked in, trying unsuccessfully to stop another sneeze.

"Stork? You here?"

Finn glanced around at the seemingly empty bridge; his eyes came to rest on the Merb skulking in a corner wearing what looked like…

"Dude is that a biohazard suit? You realise of course that this is only a cold bug?" Finn watched the Merb incredulously.

""Yes Finn, now stay back I don't want to be infected by your evil virus", the pilot grabbed a plunger and charged at Finn. "BACK BACK I SAY!!"

Finn fled from the bridge swearing to himself never to let Stork near his Resident Evil games again.

**END**

Lame yes I know, but I have really been stumped for ideas a lot as well lately.

pushes The Phoenixes Fire off a cliff HAHA I AM LORD OF ALL WEASEL CHIPS!


	56. Defeat by Tickles

It has been decided that all weasel chips belong to me but now I have a new quest I shall hunt down and control the worlds FERRET CRACKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAH *gets shot by M.A.S. dart.

**Defeat by Tickles!**

"**BATTLE STATIONS STORM HAWKS!"**

**Aerrow was running towards the hanger as he yelled. About five minutes ago Stork had located a Talon squadron en-route to engage the Storm Hawks in battle, the Dark Ace leading them.**

**Finn and the others arrived just as he was gunning the engine and flying from the hanger, outside the wind whistled past his face, looking around the sky Aerrow located them, a full compliment of Cyclonia's meanest and at the front of them The Dark Ace standing firm on the top of his own skimmer sword raised in an unmistakable gesture.**

**As the rest of the Storm Hawks joined Aerrow the Talons attacked. The battle went as normal with normal being the Talons getting their butts handed to them on a plate and Finn's ride getting cut in half.**

**Away from the main battle Aerrow and the Dark Ace circled each other, "we meet again Aerrow prepare to die!"**

**Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "dude who even says that anymore?"**

**The Dark Ace roared with anger and jumped from his skimmer pinning Aerrow down, the boy seemed oddly calm though and even the rat was grinning.**

"**What's?" The Dark Ace started but got no further as the kid started tickling him. **

"**N NO H H HOW D DID YOU F FIND OUT HAHAHAHAH the man choked out between laughter.**

**Radarr barked and held up a letter written in Ravess's handwriting.**

"**DAMN HER AHAHAH, SH SHE SWORE SHE W WOULD NEVER HEHEHEH TELL!"**

**Pushing himself backwards The Ace jumped from Aerrows sky ride and activated his Para wings.**

"**I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO BOY" He spat before gliding off, landing on one of the remaining Talons sky rides and kicking the unfortunate off into the sky. Signalling to the remainder of his force they left. **

**Finn giggled albeit, in a pretty high pitched voice "dude that was hilarious so we can defeat that guy by tickling him HAHAHAH"**

**END**

The tickling idea belongs to The Phoenixes Fire.

*Munches Ferret crackers.

FLY ROCKET POWERED SOMBRERO'S!!!


	57. Super Stupid Special

Dedicated to The Phoenixes Fire, The Flaming Crosby and BlitzXColleen4ever

**Super Stupid Special**

**Farrel looked around the Condor's bridge unable to believe she was standing there. Beside her Phoenixfire stood equally in awe.**

**Aerrow grinned "Well? Say something, what do you think?"**

**Farrel grinned "it's amazing."**

"**Ditto" Phoenix fire breathed. **

**The redhead nodded "ok I have to go fix my skimmer wait here Piper should be right up" waving he turned and left.**

**Plonking her down into a seat Farrel pulled a bag marked weasel chips from her pocket. Opening the packet she began munching contentedly. **

"**Dude no way weasel chips!!?" Phoenixfire grinned and pounced, sending them both crashing to the floor along with the chair each try to grab and keep ahold of the bag and its precious contents. A crazed scream of delight made them both look up their eyes widening in horror as Stork threw himself into the fray yelling what sounded suspiciously like "MY WEASEL CHIPS!!"**

**A few moments later and Farrel and Phoenix were tied back to back while Stork munched happily on the liberated snacks. The door suddenly slid open and the other two members of their party Flaming Crosby and Blitz strolled in with Piper.**

**Glancing at the unhappy pair on the floor and then at the Merb, Crosby sighed.**

"**This is why I prefer ferret crackers.**

**END**

Heheh sorry again it's probably not that funny but I thought it would be an interesting idea. And if you ask me WEASEL CHIPS SHALL DEFEAT FERRET CRACKERS!!

AHHHH *gets pounced on by Phoenix and Stork.


	58. Coffee makes the world go round

I HAVE A MOOSE IN MY PANTS AND A SQUIRREL IN MY HEAD!

**Coffee makes the World go Round**

**The world seemed dull; he had risen as usual from his bed and had gone about the same mundane tasks. Everything seemed slow and boring at least to him. Someone shouted a greeting; he grunted and continued on his way. In the mess hall he sat down and slumped at the first table he came to unwilling to carry on. Someone took the seat opposite him but he didn't really care right now.**

"**Rver? CARVER??"**

"**Uh?" Carver managed to raise his head a little and found one of his squadron holding out a steaming cup towards him. **

"**Some coffee for you sir"**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**The rest of Carvers squad had taken refuge under a table in the hall as Carver ran around making aeroplane noises. Under the shelter the female shot the man responsible a glare.**

"**You are so fired!"**

**END**

Sure fire way to scar your friends for life, drink Storks 13 shot coffee!!


	59. Radarr's Nightmare

Me: Hello parking metre  
PM: Hello ^^  
Me: *gasp*

**Radarr's Nightmare**

**He was running, running from something monstrous something that would devour him if it caught him. He panted his tongue lolling from his mouth it seemed like the chase had been going on forever. Behind him he could hear the pounding steps of the monstrous creature, as it followed him.**

**Gasping for breath and unable to continue any further he stopped and turned to face the beast.**

"**BACARK"**

**The giant chicken clucked and stopped, its beady eyes fixed on him Radarr gulped and prepared for the inevitable, down came the creature's beak and then….**

"**RADARR WAKE UP DUDE!"**

**Radarr sat bolt upright and let out a yowl as he spotted a giant chicken leaning over him, jumping from his bed he turned tail and ran, sprinting as fast as his four legs would take him.**

**Finn looked after him incredibly surprised. "Dude I didn't think My Easter costume was that bad.**

**END**

**Sorry guys only a short one today, lots of work to do I have two assignments due in next week.**

***pushes Phoenix off another cliff.* ^^**


	60. Little Big Ace

Me: "DIE POTATOE!"  
Potato: NOOOOO  
*squish

**Little Big Ace**

**Finn stared at the Dark Ace as he advanced. The sharp shooter stumbled backwards into the table that took up much of the Condors Bridge. He was still recovering from that cold and the others even Stork had left on a mission, and then out of the blue the Dark Ace had arrived.**

**So now Finn found himself staring into the black eyes of the man who had killed the former Storm Hawks all on his own.**

**The Dark Ace grinned as if reading his thoughts, "Any last requests Storm Hawk?"**

**Finn swallowed and felt behind him for anything that might help him in this his hour of need. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he groped around the table unseeingly. Then his hand fell on something picking it up he threw it hard at the Dark Ace.**

**The man caught it without effort and glanced at it incredulously, "A crystal?"**

**Finn gulped this was it; it was all over and then… The Dark Ace shrank right down to a miniscule size and Finn realized exactly what crystal it was he had thrown. Pipers shrinking crystal.**

"**Oh this is perfect" he grinned and picked up the tiny Dark Ace, the man squealing in high-pitched fury.**

**A few hours later Aerrow strode onto the bridge with the others and found Finn staring into a large cardboard box. The redhead's eyebrow rose incredulously as he saw what was inside. The entire empty box had been modelled to look like one of the levels from Little Big Planet, Finn's newest game and the Dark Ace was.**

**Junko burst out laughing, "awwwww he makes a really cute sackboy".**

**END**

Hehehe The Dark Ace dressed like sackboy? SOOO CUTE and its given me and idea for my web comic YAY.

Dark Ace: "You are soo dead"  
Me: "……Tree power activate" *Turns into a tree  
Dark Ace: "…oook"


	61. Pwned

Mmmm Ferret crackers are yummy! Try them with the new smoof flavour, all the goodness of Ferret crackers with the smooth taste of smoof.

Guarantied to tickle your fegiggly gland!

**Pwned**

**This is going to be so easy he thought as he took up position opposite his opponent, the girl didn't stand a chance, yes the girl was the Sky Knight of the squadron but being a boy he was so much stronger. A high pitched whistle rent the air, the signal to start.**

**Grinning he stepped forwards ready to win against her, knowing he could do it. Behind him the other boys cheered him on with woops and hollers and then….**

**An hour later Billy-Rex opened his eyes and found himself staring into Joey's face, the blond haired Blizzarian grinned at him. **

"**You certainly got pwned bad eh?"**

**Billy sat up and shook his head dolefully. **

"**Wese got no chance against them girls now that Piper's taught em Sky Fu."**

**END**

Sorry it was crap and short but I have a whole load of assignments to wade through

*Jumps of the cliff after Phoenix.


	62. DANCE MONKEY BOY

Now selling pet Wig Wig's straight from the Deepwoods!!

**DANCE MONKEY BOY!**

**He watched as the first arrows zoomed up the screen, and moved to perform the actions required of him, at first it had been difficult but he had persevered and could now do it at the top level of expert. He grinned to himself as the song continued and moved along with it in a frantic dance of blurred feet.**

**Below in the great hall the blond female looked up as a loud banging suddenly made it self heard from the floor above. Sighing she closed her book and headed for the grand staircase that would lead her to the squads rooms.**

**Stopping as she reached Harriers she placed an ear to the door, hearing a series of happy cries and the continued thumps she gently pushed the door open. Carver was bouncing around on a Dance Dance Revolution mat a happy grin on his face.**

**She stared at the screen that was displayed just behind the Sky Knight. The arrows littered the screen and Harrier missed not a single one. Sighing she shook her head.**

"**Someone has way to much free time."**

**END**

Weeeell gotta have a hobby right?


	63. Super Stupid Special 2

I EAT SQUIRRELS!

Not really. I prefer Weasel chips and Ferret crackers.

Yes you can stop being all moody now.

**Super Stupid Special 2**

**Farrel work after an uncomfortable night sleeping on the ground, the others Blitz, Phoenix and Crosby, lay nearby still sleeping apparently Farrel had been the only one who wasn't adapted to sleeping on the floor. The tour of the Atmos the quartet had been taken was going well and they had visited most of the more well known Terra's and were now visiting the not so well known ones.**

**Yawning Blitz suddenly sat up and grinned at Farrel. "You ready?"**

**Farrel nodded and smiled back. "Let's wake the others we have a long way to go across this Terra to the pickup point."**

**Several hours later the were all up and trudging through a dense forest Crosby was leading followed by Phoenix while Blitz and Farrel brought up the rear. Suddenly Phoenix bent down to remove something from the floor as the others clustered around her, the they found she was clutching a pale pink crystal,**

"**Ummm what is that"? Farrel pocked at the stone with a finger. **

**A deep hum suddenly erupted from the crystal followed with a flash of intense bright light. There was a muffled thump as the stone hit the floor while Phoenix shielded here eyes and then silence.**

"**Umm what just happened?" Farrel removed her arms from their position around her head and glanced around, her eyes widened.**

"**Farrel? Blitz looked at her the same surprised expression mirrored there. "Farrel you're a merb…."**

**Farrel took a step back "b..b Blitz you're a blizzarian!!!" **

**Close by Crosby narrowed her eyes trying to look at the small horn that could now be seen on her face. "Don't tell me" she muttered. Phoenix nodded and opened her mouth but no voice came only a whimper." **

**Farrel giggled "hehe you're a sky monkey Phoenix, and Crosby… You're a wallop."**

**Whining Phoenix clambered up onto Farrel's shoulder.**

**Crosby scowled "ok Farrel next time you get the urge to poke something POKE YOURSELF AND NOT A PONTIALLY DANGEROUS CRYSTAL… DON'T!**

**END….. Or is it?**

**Sorry weird and random but then I'm in one of those moods.**

**I know it doesn't have much to do with the actual characters from Storm Hawks either.**


	64. If at first you dont succedGive up

When a kangaroo has things to do he'll punch you in the face and run!

*tumbleweed* …What I'm not crazy

**If at first you don't succeed… give up.**

**It had been months since the last Tetris escapade and although Aerrow could still hear the Dark Ace screaming for his blood and revenge nothing had ever happened and the red head had assumed the other had given up, how very wrong he was.**

**On Cyclonia The Dark Ace waited for the package he had ordered to arrive, he sighed as he walked slowly down the dank corridor, as he reached the throne room a Talon ran up to him clutching a crumpled package in one hand.**

"**Here it is sir!"**

**He handed the package over breathlessly.**

"**Does it work?" The Dark Ace lifted an eyebrow.**

**The Talon nodded and led the man back along the corridor to a small dark room, inside the The Dark Ace could hear whimpering and the constant creaking as a chair was rocked back and forth. **

**A slow smile stole across his face "excellent."**

**A few days later Finn looked at the package that had just arrived, it was addressed to Aerrow but then Finn never got mail and it looked sooooo interesting. Grinning slyly he pulled some of the wrapping off.**

**Immediately a sweet and sickly song filled the air, startled the sharpshooter pulled the rest of the wrapping off. In his hand a tape recorder sat once more playing through the annoying song of "It's a small world." **

**There wasn't an off switch…..**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**Aerrow glanced up at Piper, "did you say something?"**

**END**

**Heh that might teach Finn to open Aerrows mail lolls. **

**Come on It's a small world is THE MOST annoying song in the world bar none.**

**For those of you that don't know It's a small world is from a boat ride in Disney Land Paris and Florida if your interested to find out what it actually sounds like and believe me you probly really don't wanna know check it out on Youtube!**


	65. Artic Mayhem

Biology assignments suck!!

Eat ferret crackers guaranteed to give you the rabies ^_^

I was commanded by a Sky monkey to write this!!

**Arctic Mayhem**

**After having being transformed by a pink crystal in the deep woods of an unknown Terra. Farrel, Blitz, Phoenix and Crosby had managed to finally reach the edge of the land and the pickup point agreed upon. The next stop? The Blizzarians temporary home New Terra Blizzaris.**

**"W.. w.. Whose s stupid Idea w.. Was it to s..Stop here?" Farrel muttered as she trudged along through the snow. Being a Merb meant she now had zero tolerance for low heat.**

**"Stop complaining Merby" Blitz grinned at her.**

**"Its alright for you y..You're a b..b…Blizzarian now and d..'t call me Merby. Farrel bent to pick up a load of snow and smushing it into a ball shape launched it at Blitz…. Just as Crosby moved into the line of fire.**

**She spun around as snowball struck the back of her head, eyes narrowed she bent down to retrieve more snow from the ground. Straightening Crosby threw it with all her now considerable Wallop strength, it missed Farrels face by and inch and instead struck the red and black Sky Monkey perched on the Merb's shoulder knocking the small animal from her perch.**

**Blitz fell over laughing, "Dude that was Hilarious!"**

**Phoenix dazedly picked herself up and growling with indignation charged at Blitz who got up and ran. "HAHAHAHA CANT CATCH ME NYAH!".**

**Farrel ran after the with Crosby following.**

**"W..WAIT.. THERES A.. WOAH!"**

**All four of them suddenly disappeared over the edge of the concealed cliff.**

**A few minutes later a patch of snow at the bottom shuddered and raised its head dismally, "A concealed cliff" Farrel muttered.**

**END**

**IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT WE LOOK LIKE IN OUR STRANGE NEW FORMS LOOK ME UP ON: **

**Deviantart**

**Put Tazimo into the search bar and it should come up with some of my art click it and somewhere on the new paghe should be a link to my gallery and its there somewhere ^_^**

Hmmm I have an urge to draw the four characters we changed into lolls.

I was thinking of making this particular drabble into a story of its own


	66. One Step Too Far

Ahhh half term or as those idiots at the collage like to call it "Self directed study week". Pffff no its half term fools ^_^

**One step too far**

**Things had been going missing from the Condor, a pair of goggles here Stork's underwear there. The strange thing was it wasn't just peoples belongings it was actually small parts of the ship as well, which was justifiably unnerving.**

**In an attempt to catch the object thief Aerrow had positioned each member of the Storm Hawks crew at certain places around the ship. This had been going on for three days when the others decided that they had had enough, Aerrow reluctantly agreed.**

**One night as the Condor drifted serenely through clear skies, Aerrow lay on his bed trying to think of any possible way to catch the thief. Things were still going missing and it was getting more and more worrying, Suddenly the red head heard a shuffling sound in the hall followed by a low snore.**

**Standing he crossed the room and gently pulled his door open, in time to see Finn shuffling passed sleepwalking and carrying their stew pot.**

**Aerrow blinked "well at least we know who the thief is even if he doesn't."**

**Following after Finn proved easy if a little slow, the sharpshooter headed right down into the bowels of the ship and finally arrived at his destination. As he entered after the sleeping blond Aerrow gasped. All the missing paraphernalia was here and it seemed it had been used to make…**

"**A Little Big Planet Level full scale!!!?"**

**Aerrow glanced over at Finn as he placed the stew pot down and then sat down himself.**

"**Hmm something tells me we should stop him playing that game, when it said build a level from anything I don't think it meant literally."**

**END**

Heheh when I first started playing LBP I wanted to make stuff from anything in real life too


	67. That's not natural

…. MONKEY!!!!!

Dance with my guys dance with me into oblivion

**That's not natural!!**

The Dark Ace strode angrily down the dank hallways of Cyclonia, towards the throne room. His latest encounter with the Storm Hawks had ended in disastrous failure and he was in a very bad mood. The men standing on guard at various intervals shuddered involuntary as he walked by, not daring to make a sound lest the man vent his rage on them the Dark Ace was not the person to annoy when he was mad.

As he reached the throne room The Dark Ace heard a happy voice from inside.

"Let me brush your hair for you, it makes you look really good. How about I do it in plaits or.. OH OH I know bunches you'll look really cute with bunches."

Curios he pressed the switch to open the door and slipped inside.

Master Cyclonis was sitting happily on the floor braiding the hair of a stuffed doll. As he entered she looked up at him and grinned.

"Wanna play dolls?"

END

The Sky Monkey AKA Phoenix. SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!


	68. Shopping list of Doom

ROCKET SKATES!

**Shopping list of doom!**

**Somehow the Storm Hawks had managed to run afoul of the Murk raiders once more. It seemed this was becoming a habit and one that Stork was happy to drop.**

**The battle had been furious and even Stork had had to fight, though not in the way the others did. The pilot had fought using his ingenious onboard traps.**

**Down in the hanger bay Radarr was helping Junko and Finn clean up the mess that had been created, shattered wood and debris lay all over the place. Moving along the floor with a broom the Sky Monkey suddenly came upon a rolled up piece of paper with writing on.**

**Unable to read it himself he ran to Junko and held it up. **

"**Hey watcha got there lil buddy?"**

**Curious the Wallop took the paper and undid the thin piece of string holding it closed. **

"**Hair spray, pudding cups, toothpaste, bread and milk?"**

**Junko blinked.**

"**Murk Raiders go shopping?"**

**END**

**That they do matey that they do.**

**Doom doom suffering and doom.**

**Robbed of all my dignity**

**Forced to sing this song**

**What did I do to deserve this?**

**Where did it all go wrooong!**


	69. Nursing Home

FISH I HATE FISH DAMN STUPID AQUATICS ASSIGNMENTS!! I'd rather dig my eyes out with a rusty spoon than write about breeding strategies of fish BLAH.

*sets light to self and then runs around in circles*

WHEEEEEEEEE IMMA CATHRINE WHEEL!

…Im normal!

**Nursing Home**

**Hamish walked alongside his boss Mr Moss as the pair of the strode down the main prison corridor on Zartacla. It was about midday and as usual the heat had reached that unbearable stage of sticky.**

**Pulling of his cap Hamish wiped a hand over his brow before replacing it.**

"**Boy it sure it hot Mr Moss sir"**

**Moss glanced sideways at him.**

"**Shut up son of course its hot, aint never getting cold on Zartacla til the winter."**

**He shuddered "damn them cold winters gets my old bones frozen up so they do… What are you still doing here go feed the track beasts boy!"**

**He took a swing at Hamish with his own hat, the boy ducked and hurried off.**

**Xxx**

**Two hours later two men approached the prison building, pushing between them a wheelchair. Looking up at the imposing building the shuddered and knocked at the door to the Wardens place.**

**They didn't have long to wait, Moss pushed the door open and regarded them. **

"**What are you doing here? And what is that there contraption for aint nobody leaving here"**

**One of the men looked at a clipboard, "uh um were here for a Mr Moss, we had a call saying he's ready to retire."**

**Hamish looked up from his perch in his hiding favourite hiding tree as Moss voice echoed around the Terra and grinned.**

**END**

**Lol's I don't have many drabbles about these guys so I thought it would be fun to write them a new one!**

**THE HUMAN RACE IS DOOMED!**

… **good job I'm not human.**


	70. Yay he's nakey

Ahhh Stratosphere and the fangirls fainted in delight after seeing Stork naked!

**YAY HE'S NAKEY!!!**

**After saving the Condor, Stork was walking still very naked back to his room. A soft sound made his ears twitch and he turned and covered himself trying to maintain any dignity he had left. Nothing was there though he carried on glancing around for several minutes more.**

**Finally he turned and carried on his way when the sound came again a soft giggling his eyes widened.**

"**Oh no"**

**Turning he found the corridor covered wall to wall in fan girls. They squealed in delight as the pilot turned round. **

"**AIIIIIIIE" Stork screamed and swivelling ran for it.**

"**HOW DO THEY KEEP GETTING ON BOARD!!!!!"**

**END**

Very short I know but lets face it, this drabble had to be written. Hmm maybe he should set up some fan girl traps on board the Condor.

And did anyone else notice in the actual episode Stratosphere he didn't actually seem to mind being naked lolls.


	71. Sugar rush

Ahhh I was sooo hyper today which gave me the idea for this.

**Sugar Rush**

**Having joined the Storm Hawks briefly for the dangerous mission at Polaris Point. Starling was resting in on the bridge. Stork stood at the controls humming quietly to himself as he piloted the carrier through the skies. The door suddenly slid open and the small blue figure of Radarr entered. The sky monkey was covered in sherbet dust and chocolate, having found Junko's emergency candy stash.**

**Reaching Starling he looked up at her and smiled holding out a sticky hand, offering her some of the sweet confectionary.**

**The girl raised an eyebrow but smiled and took the offered treat, it was surprisingly sweet. Radarr chirruped and vanished for a while coming back several minutes later holding a bag full of the sugary treats.**

**Xxx**

**Two hours later Aerrow was woken from his sleep by Stork's shrill cry of panic over the intercom. **

"**YOU GUYS GOTTA GET UP HERE AND HELP ME SHE'S CRAZY!!!"**

**Alarmed Aerrow got up and ran for the bridge, as the door slid open his eyes widened in shock. Starling was running around the room holding one of Tynki's toy sky rides making engine noises. Radarr was perched on her shoulder also contributing to the noise.**

**Stork glanced out from his position underneath the large circular table.**

"**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TELL JUNKO NOT TO KEEP HIS SUGARY DOOM ON THE SHIP!"**

**Starling suddenly spotted Aerrow and grinned. **

"**YAY AERROW!!"**

**She charged at him and leaping glomped him to the floor.**

**Aerrow winced as the female collided with him, they both ended up sprawled on the floor with Starling sitting on his chest grinning like a little kid.**

"**Uh Starling you ok?"**

**Starling smiled widely "COWS ARE MY FRIENDS!"**

**END**

You guys are lucky you've never seen me hyper it gets messy lol.

WEASEL CHIPS AND FERRET CRACKERS SHALL TAKE OVER THE INTERNETS!!

Cows are my friends too.

Dedicated to The Flaming Crosby, The Phoenix's fire and blitzXcolleen4ever!

YAY

I HAVE MINDWORMS WOOOOO *runs in circles


	72. newspapers say What?

I have come to the conclusion that walruses make bad pets!

This has been a random saying from Farrel, please resume your business.

**Newspapers say what!?**

**Everywhere she went laughter followed her, she didn't know why and it was starting to annoy her. Even in the dark sanctuary of her room their laughter followed her she couldn't escape it. Every time she saw one of their rage inspiring faces she could tell that they were laughing at her. Maybe not openly but on the inside, they were chuckling full of mirth.**

**As she walked down the long corridors she could hear the whispers and the muted conversations, however when she looked into the room, the people their were causally going about their business.**

**She had had enough she wanted to know why their laughter followed her wherever she went.**

**Approaching the room that held her crystal machine she slipped inside and walked slowly up to the machine, there she found the source of their laughter.**

**A newspaper was stuck to the console open on the first page. And on it? The picture of her stuck in the door that the Dark Ace had taken a few weeks ago.**

**The Dark Ace lifted his head and grinned as a scream of angry rage tore through Cyclonia.**

**END**

This drabble is based on one of my earlier drabbles in the series Annoyance. LOLS READ IT IF YOU HAVENT!!!

DOOM DOOM SUFFERING AND DOOM.

I wanna pet moose


	73. The Play

To make room for the tunnnna!

**The Play**

**In the centre of Atmosia was the old folks home and it was to here that the Storm Hawks had been called to perform a small play to lighten the residents day. It had been going well up until the time Finn was supposed to make an entrance, the blond sharpshooter did not appear however.**

"**Aerrow," Piper hissed at him from her tree costume, Aerrow glanced at her unhappily he was dressed in a Dark Ace costume. As Junko dressed as Aerrow started talking he whispered back.**

"**Got me but did it really have to be me in this costume?"**

**Piper smiled "aww but you make a good Dark Ace"**

**xxx**

**The sharpshooter in question had taken refuge in a laundry closet clutching his crossbow to his chest and shaking muttering about zombies.**

**Xxx**

**Back downstairs the play suddenly ground to a halt as Master Cyclonis suddenly strolled in followed by the Dark Ace who raised his eyebrow upon finding the red head dressed as him.**

"**What are you doing here? They both spoke at once.**

"**I asked you first!" Again they spoke in unison.**

**Both of them raised an arm at the same time.**

"**That was weird… STOP THAT!" The both shouted at each other glaring. **

**Master Cyclonis glanced at Piper "are you as freaked as me by this?"**

**Piper nodded.**

**As the two Dark Ace's continued to speak and shout and move in unison one of the elderly ladies leaned over to her neighbour. **

"**Now this is entertainment"**

**Her companion nodded, "much better than the crap they were performing before."**

**END**

Hmmm well that sucked yes old people are rude and cake is round and pie are square WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	74. Easter Blizzaris

…. This space for rent

**Easter Blizzaris**

**Easter had arrived and the Storm Hawks had been invited to Terra Blizzaris to celebrate the occasion. Stork decided to remain onboard the Condor with a thankfully working heater coil. The rest had disembarked.**

**Billy-Rex grinned as the humans came towards him, he held out a basket to each of them.**

"**Suzi-Lu organized an egg hunt, you can work alone or in team's good luck eh"**

**He gasped as something suddenly barrelled into him knocking him to the snowy ground in a cloud of white.**

"**IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY YAY"**

**Aerrow and the others shook their heads in despair as Finn cuddled Billy-Rex.**

**End**

**Short… check**

**Crap… check**

**Pointless…check**

**I have a moose named moose!**


	75. Haircut

New from Crosby's kitchen MERKAT COOKIES!!!!

YAY

**Haircut**

**He suddenly started awake sitting bolt upright in bed, glancing around the room he sighed. The nightmare had been a particularly bad one raising a hand to his head he touched… his bald scalp.**

"**WHA!!!?"**

**Glancing around he found his dark hair literally covering his pillow with a note beside it.**

"**Dark Ace consider us even.**

**Love MC"**

**END**

**Short and sweet. Haha maybe he shouldn't have had that photo placed in a newspaper!**


	76. Self Destruct in 3, 2, 1

Bah I hate not having a computer at home it's a pain in the ass having to come into collage to do it….

Seven assignments and counting.

This message wills self destruct immediately.

**Self destruct in 3, 2, 1..**

**It was peaceful on the bridge of the Condor more so than it had been for days, Stork was humming quietly to himself as he stood at the controls now and then altering course. Piper was seated at the table pouring over an old book; Junko was ensconced in the corner sleeping quietly. Aerrow and Radarr where fixing one of the overhead lights**

**Suddenly the door slid open and Finn ran in hair tousled eyes wild a look of pure excitement on his face.**

"**GUYS WE HAVE TO GO TO TERRA GAMER RESIDENT EVIL FIVE IS FINALLY OUT!"**

**Aerrow raised an eyebrow.**

"**Storm Hawks, come in over. This is Starling and I need your help."**

**Aerrow hurried over to the COM unit "we hear you Starling were coming send us your co-ordiantes over"**

**The Com fuzzed static for a moment and then Starlings voice came in again. "Roger sending now see you soon and hurry!"**

**Aerrow turned around "STORK GET US MOVING!"**

**The Merb nodded and gunned the engine.**

**Finn's eyes widened as he held up a flier showing the game. "BUT I NEED IT I NEED IT OR I WILL EXPLODE… that happens to me sometimes"**

**Aerrow shook his head sorry Finn but Starling needs us"**

**Piper looked up from her map, "let him take his skimmer out and get it then he can meet up with us once were done"**

**Aerrow frowned but upon looking at Finn bouncing up and down nodded slowly, "fine but hurry Finn."**

**The blond nodded and vanished back through the door, seconds later and he was zooming towards Terra Gamer.**

**Xxx**

**An hour later and he had landed, he had barely stopped his ride when he was off and running for the nearest Game store, breathlessly he reached the counter.**

"**GIMME RESI FIVE!!"**

**The clerk took a nervous step back and shook his head**

"**sorry kid but were sold out and so is the rest of the Terra"**

**His eyes widened as Finn went bright red in the face.**

**One of the other customers screamed in terror as Finn started to swell.**

"**TAKE COVER!!!!"**

…**KABOOM.**

**Xxx**

**Two hours later Aerrow and the others arrived at the scene, as they walked into the shop they gasped finding a puddle of Finn on the floor.**

**Junko blinked, "Uhhhm so he wasn't joking about the exploding then.**

**END**

**Ahaha a puddle of Finn? **

**You knew it was coming so don't give me that look!**

**Finn'll be fine just so ya know LOL.**

**FERRET FLAVORED MEERKAT COOKIES**


	77. WHY

Sorry this one had to been because its soooo true and I know I've done resi evil to death now 

**WHY?**

**The door to the deathly silent room suddenly slammed open and two figures stumbled inside, panting Aerrow threw himself at the door barging it closed against the vicious dogs outside. Finn trembled as the animals scratched at the door howling in anger and defeat. **

**He and Aerrow had set off on a recon mission together and had ended up here, Finn knew where here was even before the dogs had attacked, the silent woods, the feeling that something had been watching them. Now this, he was in the Spencer Mansion.**

**Aerrow was glancing around the grand décor of the entrance two doors to the right the grand staircase in front and one more door on their left.**

"**So Finn you know where we are?"**

**Finn nodded slowly clutching his crossbow to his chest.**

"**The Spencer Estate dude and I don't need to tell you what kinda monsters there are around here!"**

**Aerrow nodded. **

"**Ok so were in a huge mansion with zombies"**

**Finn nodded**

"**Monsters"**

**Again Finn nodded.**

"**A traitor to the S.T.A.R.S"**

**Nod**

"**And there's every chance that we are going to die painful agonizing deaths."**

**Nod**

"**Lets split up"**

**END**

**If you've ever played Resi Evil you know the characters nearly always split up, YAY fighting off hordes of B.O.W.S alone rofl.**


	78. Balamory Storm Hawks Bad Things

And now for Storks dictionary

Foof- a sound that must be made while blowing out candles on a cake. I.e. foofing the candles out

**Balamory + Storm Hawks = Bad Things**

**Aerrow woke suddenly he'd been dreaming that the Dark Ace had knocked him out and now bad things had been about to happen. Trying to glance around his surroundings he found he could not having been tied from the neck down to a chair.**

**In front of him the Dark Ace turned round holding a remote in his hand, behind sat a large wide screened TV.**

"**Ahh glad to see your awake Aerrow" He smiled darkly.**

"**I have a special present for you."**

**He raised the remote and Aerrow gulped, the redhead watched as the man hit a button and the TV screen in front of him flickered to life.**

"**And now for the Balamory marathon" a voice said and then the kids show was starting, Aerrow cringed as the theme tune started playing.**

"**BAAALAMORY, BAAALAMORY, WHATS THE STORY IN BALAMORY WOULDENT YOU LIKE TO KNOW."**

"**The Dark Ace dropped the remote to the floor and smashed it underfoot,**

"**Enjoy Aerrow" with that he turned and left the room laughing maniacally followed out by Aerrows scream of torment along with the sounds of the Balamory theme tune.**

**END**

**Awww poor Aerrow never seems to catch a break does he  
**

**Aerrow: DIE WRITER DIE *throws sharp things at me  
Me: GAH *ducks* **

**(I will be updating shadows of yesterday and just a different race ASAP)**


	79. Radarr VS Kat

And now for Stork's dictionary.

M.A.S.- The Mental Awareness Squad. A group or organization created to hunt insane people.

Thank you for watching Stork's dictionary

**Radarr ****vs. Kat Part 1**

**A small blue figure wandered down the deserted corridors of the Condor the rest of the Team were on a mission and Radarr had opted to stay behind with Stork. As he moved toward the door of the bridge it slid open and the sky monkey slipped inside. Stork was lounging on his chair reading ****large leather bound book apart from him there was nothing else of interest. Radarr sighed wishing he had gone with the others after all. **

**Suddenly he heard footsteps and perking up his ears whined with delighted. The others were back. The door slid open once more and Finn, Aerrow, Junko and Piper walked inside all cooing over something cradled in the Navigator's arms.**

**Radarr quickly clambered up onto Aerrow's shoulder to get a better look. He immediately narrowed his eyes disliking what he saw. A furless feline with dark wide eyes. **

**The sky monkey chirruped angrily causing Aerrow to look at him surprised.**

"**Hey don't worry Radarr its not for long were taking him home to Terra Felis."**

**Radarr nodded and hopped down.**

**Piper placed the strange cat creature on the floor, then she and the others set off and carried on with the onboard duties while Stork plotted a course and got them moving. **

**Glancing over at the cat Radarr blinked somehow the feline had got a piece of paper from somewhere and was now holding it up so that Radarr could see what was on it. A crudely drawn picture of Stork falling from the Condor without a parachute. The cat smiled evilly and crumpled the paper into a ball before turning and throwing it at the pilot hitting him on the back of the head.**

**Radarr barked and hurried over grabbing the paper just as Stork turned around.**

"… **whats that?"**

**Radarr chirruped and smiled sweetly**

**It didn't work and Stork grabbed the paper from him before he could run. The pilot smoothed it out and glanced at it. Before glaring at Radarr who pointed at the hairless cat.**

**The cat in question was curled up sound asleep.**

**Ten minutes later and Radarr found himself locked in the air vents by Stork.**

"**mroow" the cat jumped up outside and grinned at Radarr evilly before lying down and falling asleep.**

**END**

**Ahhhhh Kat I love him he's sooo cute and evil lol. If you're wondering Kat is from a new program called Kid Vs Kat and it's pretty awesome.**

**NOW GO WATCH IT DAMMIT**


	80. Radarr VS Kat P2

WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS WHAT IS WHAT IS IT…

OH IT'S A MAP

(sing this when you open a big treasure chest on ocarina of time, majora's mask or twilight princess replacing map which whatever's in the box hours of fun for the whole family.

**Radarr VS Kat Part 2**

**Night had fallen**** and though the others had been called out once more on a mission everything had returned to a semblance of normal aboard the Condor, Radarr had finally managed to get out of the air vents and Kat was nowhere to be found. **

**Meanwhile ****the Kat in question was outside Stork's room, after having covered himself in blue paint and making himself look as much like Radarr as possible. He grinned to himself and silently slid into the ground level vent. Once inside he snuck forwards, a wave of warm moist air told him he was inside the Merb's room. Glancing out he found the pilot asleep.**

**Pushing the grating open he snuck out into the room and climbed to one of the higher shelves in the room. He watched as Stork mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. Kat smiled wickedly and letting out an ear spitting yowl leapt from the shelf to land one Stork's bed, nothing happened.**

"**Mwrow?" Kat turned as he heard a chirrup and found Radarr leaning notchantly in the doorway holding a bottle of sleeping pills. The sky monkey grinned and made a rude gesture with his hand.**

**Yowling Kat launched himself at the grinning blue animal, only to have Radarr move, Kat slammed into the door knocking a large bucket of cold water from the top. Radarr chuckled as his own addition to Stork's already booby trapped room drenched the furless feline.**

**As the strange Kat ran past him mewling and muttering in anger Radarr innocently stuck out a leg tripping Kat who stumbled and smashed into the wall outside knocking himself senseless.**

**Happily Radarr strolled over and pulling out a black marker proceeded to draw glasses and a moustache on Kat's face before turning and strolling off down the corridor.**

**END**

**Radarr 1 Kat 1 WHERE WILL IT ALL END… WHO KNOWS Now for some coffee YAY BRAIN JUICE!**

**WOO BADGER BISCUITS!**


	81. Radarr VS Kat P3

**DOOOKIE**

**Eat Ferret Crackers, Weasel Chips, Meerkat Cookies and Badger Biscuits**

**Radarr VS Kat Part 3**

**A few days had passed since Radarr had bested Kat, and since then the pair had stayed out of each other's way, but just lately Radarr had been feeling slightly uneasy things had been too quiet and from what the Sky monkey knew of Kat this was about to end. He had been in the hanger most of the day fixing up and polishing Aerrow's ride, his ears perked up as he heard the familiar voice of the redhead calling him.**

**Chirruping to himself Radarr hopped off the ride and started towards the corridor, passing through the hanger door he failed to notice Kat perched on the railing above him holding a recorder in one paw, a large bucket by the side of him. As the blue animal walked into view Kat grinned and pushed the bucket off of the railing. The contents feathers mixed with a gluey paste hit Radarr dead on knocking the animal from his feet. **

**Radarr blinked and stood unsteadily now covered in sticky feathers, growling he glanced up at Kat who was still perched on the railing now laughing hysterically. Feeling around in the sticky goo he found his wrench that he had been using before he heard Aerrow calling. With a yelp he chucked it catching Kat square in the chest. The furless demon yowled as it hit and tumbled from the railing landed in a large puddle of his own concoction.**

**Radarr chirruped happily, Kat hissed and launched himself at him colliding with Radar feathery pair tumbled over each other fighting, clawing, biting and scratching that is until a pair of strong hands lifted them both up and Junko's voice rang out.**

"**Hoho you guys really need a bath."**

**Radarr and Kat fell still and looked unhappily at each other before ineffectively trying to get away. **

**END**

**The one thing those two share, a hate of bathtime**


	82. Radarr VS Kat Final

I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose dog?

For Crosby, Pheonix, and LycanKnight

**Radarr VS Kat Final**

**An**** angry yowl sounded from within the box Radarr had finally succeeded in trapping Kat in. The blue animal silently congratulated himself it had been a hard few weeks but finally he had won. From the pocket of his tunic he pulled out a postage note and slapped it onto the box.**

**Hearing whistling Radarr slid away into the shadows and waited, a few seconds later and the blond visage of Finn entered the cargo area. His whistling abruptly ceased spying all the mail and packages the inhabitants were sending off today. **

**Hitting a switch on the wall the sharpshooter watched as the forward doors slid open revealing the post vehicle ready and waiting the driver looking at her watch impatiently.**

"**Alright alright sheesh."**

**With an annoyed sigh he started lugging the boxes outside; he didn't hear the agitated whines of Kat.**

**Radarr chirruped happily as the Post vehicle flew off, swaggering out of the shadows he made his way back into the Bridge of the Condor before settling himself in Stork's chair contentedly.**

**Xxx**

"**RAVESS!!" The shout echoed through the throne room of Cyclonia. The Talon Commander shivered and drawing a deep breath entered the throne room followed by her brother Snipe. Master Cyclonis didn't speak but instead pointed to the far wall where a crude picture of herself had been drawn crystal tipped arrows poking out of body. Beneath the picture the words Ravess did this, where literally engraved In the wall.**

**Ravess gulped and glared at the throne where a furless cat thing lay grinning maliciously at her.**

**Snipe chuckled, "ooooh you in so much trouble!"**

**END**

And doesn't Ravess know it. Hehehehe this last Radarr VS Kat was inspired by TheflamingCrosby. If you haven't read her drabbles do it now before I poke your eyes out with this flaming fork.

Stork: She'll do it you know SHE'S CRAZY… being a Merb will do that to you

Me: Who asked you?

Stork:……. LOOK A ROCK

Me: OOOH WHERE?  
Stork: *flee's*

Crosby:… is this gonna happen in the story?

Phoenix: *Chirrups*

Me: No you cannot!

Blitz: What is it with you and biting people?


	83. Pants Sharks

Check out my profile for a brand new exciting POLL…really its not that exciting

**Pants Shark**

**Terra Tropica a perfect place to catch some sun, sand and sea, which is why the Storm Hawks had decided to take a small vacation. Aerrow, Radarr, Junko and Piper where all laid out relaxed on the towels they had brought with them. Finn was swimming in the warm waters and Stork was nowhere to be seen.**

**Suddenly a very familiar high pitched girlish shriek echoed around the nearly deserted beach and a blond dripping wet NAKED whirlwind zoomed past. **

"**SHARK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S A SHARK!!!!"**

**Piper glanced after the blond as he zoomed towards the Condor. Since when did Sharks make you loose your trunks?"**

**Aerrow shook his head as Stork suddenly emerged from the water a large grey shark fin strapped to his back.**

**Radarr chirruped a question, to which Stork shook his head.**

"**No I'm not still holding a grudge its just easy and fun to scare him.**

**Piper frowned. "I'm not sure who's more scared Finn or me after seeing him naked"**

**END**

**Its true pants sharks exist I tell you THEY EXIST *is shot by dart***

**Me: wooo g'night *falls over***

**Blitz: Good shot Crosby**

**Crosby: I try ^_^**


	84. So sue me

…..FMEH

**So sue me**

**Aerrow lay back on his bed, it had been a tough day and he was glad of the rest. The others he guessed were doing likewise. Sighing he stared at the ceiling all manner of thoughts going around in his head, being a Sky Knight wasent easy especially these days.**

**He was jogged out of his reverie by a knock at his door.**

"**Aerrow? Someone here to see you dude."**

**Finn's voice echoed through the door, annoyed Aerrow sat up and then stood crossing to the door he pulled it open, the man outside was tall and looked very bored.**

"**Sky Knight Aerrow?"**

**Aerrow blinked "Um yeah."**

**The man nodded and held up a card, "I'm from Lucas Arts you are under arrest for copyrighting material from the Star Wars script you will come with me quietly."**

"**HAH!!!?"**

**END**

Its true he did and I quote "lets blow this thing and go home" Said by Han Solo in A new Hope.

Now Dance SKY MONKEY DANCE! *prods Phoenix*


	85. Starlings Big Secret

Wow fork lightning is cool! FAIRYS!

**Starlings Big Secret**

**Giggling had been coming from Starling's room onboard the Condor for a few days now and frankly Piper was getting worried. This kind of behaviour was really unusually for the normally stoic Sky Knight.**

**She had passed Starlings room several times that day as she went about her various jobs and each time she had giggling could be heard from the other side. **

**Worriedly she had talked to Aerrow about it but the redheaded leader had seemed unconcerned. Appeals to other members of the team had been equally fruitless, Stork had handed her a can of mindworm repellent, Finn was sleeping and Junko was busy working on his skimmer to really take notice of what she was saying.**

**Finally she decided to find out the problem herself, walking back up to the crew quarters she knocked on the door.**

"**Starling?"**

**No answer, tentatively she pushed the door open and gasped as she was met by a wall of pink. The same cute cat decorating each of the walls, ceiling and floor, the bedding lamps and many many soft toys. **

**Starling was sitting on the rug on the floor playing with what looked like action small action figures of the same cute cat. She looked up as Piper gasped.**

"**Well HI do you like Hello Kitty to Piper?"**

**END**

Oh that cat I HATE IT *sets KAT on hello kitty*

MWHAHAHAHAH *clap of thunder*


	86. Bonus Blooper

I like chicken I like Liver meow mix meow mix please deliver

**The Storm Hawks Blooper you didn't see.**

**From Episode 17 Forbidden City**

**AND ACTION!**

**The Five Storm Hawks looked up as a low rumble echoed from the hanger bay of the Condor, a vehicle started rolling down the ramp and stopped as it reached the bottom in the drivers seat was Stork.**

**Radarr moved over to the ride as Stork climbed from the seat.**

"**I give ****you the Storkmobile! Booby trap detectors, indestructible tires, roll-bars, parachutes, anti-lock brakes, 52 independent external airbags, and an ejector seat."**

**Junko looked curios "Umm why do you need an ejector seat?"**

**A sudden yowl made him look round the aforementioned ejector seat had activated sending Radarr hurtling into the air before crashing down into a bush.**

**Stork shrugged "beats me but that better not happen in the next take"**

**CUT**

**END**

**BUBBLES MY BUBBLES!**


	87. Sorry Giant Chicken

You know it and I know it… know what exactly… I don't know.

(Fans of family guy forgive me! If you've never watched family guy hang your head in shame, lower,,, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH SHAME!)

**Sorry Giant Chicken**

**Aerrow smiled at Piper as she finished talking about her newest crystal invention.**

"**That's great maybe we can…"**

**He didn't get any further as a giant chicken suddenly appeared from the corridor, it strode into the hanger with an evil glint in its eyes.**

**Aerrow threw himself to one side as the large bird pounced. Regaining his feet quickly Aerrow charged and jumped upon the animal punching it square in the face, the chicken reeled back then angrily countered with a punch of its own. The hit connected sending Aerrow skidding to the floor and outside. **

**The chicken followed, climbing to his feet Aerrow lunged and at the last moment dropped and with a sweeping kick knocked the bird from the ship, too late did he realise as the chicken grabbed his leg pulling him from the ship also and then they were in free fall.**

**Punching, kicking, pecking and slapping as they fell, hitting a switch the Sky Knight activated his glider wings shaking the bird off. As it fell it let out a screaming cluck of rage and then it the dirt of a Terra and lay still.**

**Warily Aerrow landed and deactivated his wings. Suddenly the bird was upon him it smashed a solid punch into Aerrow's chest knocking him backwards, stumbling Aerrow tried to regain his feet. In front of him the chicken approached. Aerrow's own eyes widened as he saw who was reflected in the birds. At the last second he desperately threw himself to the floor as the Dark Ace leapt into the air and fired his energy pulse. **

**As Aerrow dropped the chickens eyes widened and then POW.**

**Aerrow sat up as feathers drifted everywhere the body of his unknown avian assailant lying motionless on the floor covered with dust. The Dark Ace smirked. **

"**Next time I won't be hitting the bird"**

**Aerrow swallowed as the Dark Ace turned and left.**

**Xxx**

**Piper watched as Aerrow strode wearily back into the hanger bay and then grinned at her.**

"**So like I was saying maybe we can use that new crystal against the Cyclonians."**

**END**

I am so so sorry…

Giant chicken: bAKARK

Me:..ah crap


	88. OMG

This drabble was inspired by something Stork said in episode 42 A Colonel of Truth

**OMG**

"**Dude this is the weirdest, strangest, and most terrifyingly odd thing I have ever seen bar nothing."**

**Finn stood shaking his head in disbelief unable to quite understand what it was he was seeing. At his shoulder Junko nodded agreement. The pair had invaded Stork's room looking for something and Finn had opened the Merb's wardrobe to see if the object in question was there. It was not but a neat and tidy row of floral print dresses were above on the shelf sat a sun hat.**

**Junko glanced over at his friend the blond still unable to tear his eyes away from the site.**

"**Umm do you think there's something Stork isn't telling us?"**

**END**

**Stork: "What I cant have nice things?"**

**Me: Eye twitch**

**Stork: HEY only I'm allowed to do that!**


	89. Snowballed

WHEW finally all my assignments are done that took forever

This one's for Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell

**Snowballed**

**It was just another normal day on the current Terra Blizzaris, well as much as you can call normal especially with the Absolute Zero's around. Currently the boys where involved in a newfound sport, snow surfing.**

**Billy-Rex whooped happily as he balanced on his board blinking as the snow in the air caught him in the face.**

"**WATCH THIS EH!"**

**The other boys strove to bring their boards under a semblance of control as they watched. Billy-Rex knelt and placed both hands on the base of his board and then with a grunt pushed of the ground into a wobbly handstand.**

**The others cheered wildly, lost in the euphoria of their shouts of rock on Billy failed to notice the rock protruding from the snowy ground. His board bumped over it sending the Blizzarian flying from it. He didn't stop though the hills downward slope caused his momentum to carry him onwards rolling down it.**

**Xxx**

**Suzi-Lu and the other girls stood patiently among the trees at the very bottom of the surfing slope.**

"**How much longer will it take them do ya think?" One of the girls yawned.**

**Suzi-Lu smiled and blew a bubble, "shouldn't be too much longer eh, they've been gone at least an hour they.."**

**She stopped as a sudden yell caught her attention, there up on the slopes the boys were finally in sight along with…**

"**OUT THE WAY GIRLS!" Suzi yelled then she and the others dived to the sides as a massive snow ball with what looked like Billy-Rex's feet sticking out of rolled through them and hit a nearby tree collapsing once more into snow.**

**Standing Suzi-Lu shook the snow from her fur and hurried over to Billy-Rex who was lying unmoving on his bed of snow. She took a step back as he suddenly sat up wide eyed.**

"**Whew game me a fright then Billy doncha know, you ok?"**

**The male looked confused for a moment then realization dawned and he stumbled to his feet.**

"**I GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN EH!!!"**

**END**

Me:… boys will they never learn?

Blitz: *rolls down the hill covered in snow* WHOOO ROCK ON

Crosby: and there you have your answer.


	90. Burn Baby Burn

Just go to an airport, stand in front of a person who is waiting for their flight, and stare at them until they notice you are there. When they look at you, just say "Don't get on the flight" and walk away. You know they're sitting there going "I don't think I should get on this fricken flight.. I think an angel just told me not to get on this flight.. Thank you angel wearing jeans!"

(10 Drabbles remaining)

**Burn baby Burn**

**It was Repton's turn to cook and this was a very big deal considering he never did anything unless it involved disenbowling someone. He had been in the kitchen for several hours now and apart from the occasion billow of dark smoke and the smell of burning food.**

**Spitz glanced over at Hoerk who shook his head seemingly In the same frame of mind as the other about the coming meal. Suddenly A high pitched squal made them glance once more at the cooking hut which was now in flames. Even as they watched Repton emerged from the burning hut all but covered in black soot. Eying his brothers he scowled.**

"**Not one word of this leaves the Terra!" he growled before stomping off.**

**Leugey turned to regard the others a questioning look on his face.**

"**Umm do you think we should tell him the back of his shirt is on fire?"**

**END**

Mmmm I think he'll find out soon enough, mind you how would you not notice?

I saw this on CNN a few days ago. In Florida these cops freaked out. They shot at this guy 11 times 'cause they said he was holding a grenade. HE WAS EATING A PEAR!! How do you mess that up?! Unless he was eating it like "AHHHHHH!" *throws pear* "THAT'S A DELICIOUS PEAR!!!"


	91. It Just Wont Go!

I think we're going to be using the words terror, destruction and ruin very soon.

(9 drabbles and counting)

**IT JUST WONT GO**

**The Dark Ace stood impatiently outside Ravess's room, he Snipe and the female commander were supposed to have gone a mission set by Master Cyclonis at least four hours ago and yet here they still were on Cyclonia waiting for Ravess. Agitatedly the Dark Ace shifted his feet, Snipe had left to go down to the hanger area where the rides stood and that had been about an hour ago. Finally he decided that he had done enough waiting.**

**Slamming open the door the females room he stepped inside and stopped at the site of Ravess hair around her shoulders and at least ten pots of hair gel on the floor.**

"**IT JUST WONT GO!"**

**END**

**(Inspired by Lee Evans)**

Me: The hair fairy must have visited you ^^

Ravess: Shut up Merb or I'll destroy you!!


	92. Return To The Atmos

And I didn't even see the buffalo! Which is odd because a buffalo would be hard to miss.

PLEASE MY SON IS SCREAMING IN THERE!!!

Well he's probably on fire ^_^

(8 Drabbles and counting)

**Return to the Atmos**

**It had been a year since the Storm Hawks had gone in pursuit of Master Cyclonis to the far side and now they had returned. The Condor soared majestically through the golden clouds its destination Atmosia. After a few hours they arrived happy and excited to be back.**

"**I bet they give us medals for defeating Cyclonia and everything."**

**Finn grinned as he walked down the ramp to the Terra surface with Junko right behind.**

"**OOOH that would be so awesome" his large friend slapped the blonds' high five.**

**Walking sedately down the ramp behind them Piper and Stork smiled also but didn't speak.**

"**Don't get over excited Finn just be happy to be back among friends."**

**Aerrow strolled down the ramp after then and promptly bumped into a very familiar someone.**

"**Starling!" Aerrow hugged the female Sky Knight happily; she pushed herself away and regarded the teen.**

"**Um not to be rude or anything but do I know you?"**

**END**

Oooh sting, well that's what happens when you leave without saying anything lol


	93. Here Come The Girls

I've heard on the news that they are thinking of putting microchips inside babies so that if they ever get kidnapped that you can track them on Google. But what if technology fails? Well here is my solution: next to the microchip, put a fricking detonator. Listen, if I can't have my baby, nobody can!!!

(Seven drabbles and counting)

**Here Come The Girls!!!**

**Piper sat back quietly against the wall in the gathering gloom waiting, she was nervous and rightly so about what they were about to do but the anger she felt had made up her mind.**

**Footsteps in the dusky night made her glance around, two figures approached nodding to her as the spotted her on the floor. Standing Piper brushed herself off and greeted her two associates. It was time but before that..**

"**Um Ravess what happened to you hair?"**

**Piper tried to stifle a giggle.**

**The Talon commander growled "it wouldent go ok, now instead of making jokes about my appearance how about we continue with the task at hand?"**

**Beside her Master Cyclonis pulled her cloak from her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. **

"**Lets go."**

**Piper nodded and together the turned and entered the gravel driveway leading to a large house. Once outside Piper and the others took up postion waiting, they where rewarded a few seconds later when a male exited the building. He was promptly bowled over by the three girls.**

"**ALRIGHT FIPKE WHY DON'T WE HAVE ACTION FIGURES!"**

**End**

Its true you know they don't!


	94. Trading Cards

Bees. They don't know they've even got a fricken sting. It's like *_buzzs*,_ it's a twat with a shotgun!

(6 Drabbles reamaining)

**Trading Cards**

"**Dude I cant belive it why did no one ever tell me that there were Sky Knight trading cards?"**

**The shop clerk who had been looking decidely uneasy at the blond's outburst and shrugged before handing the kid his change and promtly hiding behind the bar.**

"**Alright" Finn grinned to himself as he ripped the top of of the packet. **

"**Lesse here, a Blizzarian, a Rebel Duck, one of the Neck Deeps and… ME!!!?"**

**The blond sharpshooter stared at the picture of himself it was a shiny card, Finn grinned widely.**

"**Dude I'm a trading card and I'm a rare one too wait until the others hear about this!!"**

**xxx**

**After returning to the Condor Finn had headed for the bridge to find the others all looking at their own collection of cards.**

**Finn grinned "Well people who wants to trade for an incredibly rare and awsome Finn card?"**

**Stork glanced at him boredly and held up a hand with three cards clutched in it all of them the same card of Finn that the blond himself and recently aquisitioned.**

**Finn's eyes widened all og his team mates had several duplicates of his card even Radarr.**

**Aerrow glanced at him almost apologetically "Sorry Finn but the Finn card is a pretty common one."**

**End**

Lame yes I know sorry…. Now DANCE WITH ME INTO OBLIVION!


	95. Trading Cards Part 2

FISH STICKS ON CHEESE TOAST!!!

ONE OF THE M.A.S. HAVE INFILTRATED MY GROUP OF FRIENDS AND MY MISSION IS IN JEPARDY!!

WHY YOU ASK?

*WAVES HAND* THIS ISENT THE FARREL YOUR LOOKING FOR.

(five drabbles remaining)

**Trading Cards Part 2**

**The trading card craze that had been sweeping the Atmos had finally reached Cyclonia and even the Talons were not immune to it. All around the Terra the Cyclonians met to trade and show their respective desk and cards to one another. One man in particular was having to show his one prized card again and again.**

**Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as the Dark Ace moved into the corridor a dark look on his face. Hastily the Talons hid their cards all except the man at the end who had been showing his prize card with pride. As a shadow fell across his path he shivered and looked up the card was snatched from his hand and he gulped.**

**The Dark Ace glared at the Talon then looked downward at the card he now held. It depicted his old best friend in holographic foil in the corner on the far side was a small number one. At the top in large letters where the words "Lightning Strike special 1****st**** edition".**

"**OH COME ON!" The Dark Ace shouted angrily.**

**END**

Inspired by something TheFlamingCrosby said.

Maybe he wouldent be so mad if he had a trading card of his own?

Me: You know your name is still stupid right?

Lightning:…yes'm


	96. Beware the Wii Remote

One April = 25 ml

Two and a Half Ashley's = 1 April

Quarter of a Rachel = 1 Ashley

One Farrel = 1 Bear

Making up measurements is fun ^^

(Four drabbles remaining)

**Beware the Wii Remote**

**Eyeball chuckled happily as he swung his arms backwards and forwards the small character on the screen in front of him doing the same. He would never have believed it had someone told him but he was actually having fun.**

**He swung on of his arms to the side; the figure on the screen did the same. He swung his arm to the back and the figure copied his movement, giggling like a little girl the Murk Raider swung his arm forward and then backwards again with such force that the Wii remote flew from his hand and struck Captain Scabulous in the face.**

**Eyeball winced as his Captain roared and advanced a red mark in the centre of his face the offending remote clutched in one hand.**

**The Murk Raider gulped as the other passed him by and proceeded to dismantle the Wii Console very violently. Eyeball swallowed as his beloved game was destroyed.**

"**Does this mean we won't be getting the Wii Fit?"**

**END**

Me: I warned you

Stork: *nods* Terror destruction and ruin

Phoenix: Chirrup

Me: …. Yeah go on then

Scabulous: Wha? YOW!


	97. Peanuts and Soap

Badger Biscuits, Ferret Crackers, Weasel Chips, Meerkat Cookies.

And new from Crosbys Kitchen Tortoise Truffles.

(3 drabbles remaining)

**Peanuts and Soap**

**He had done it after weeks and weeks of research, pouring through old books in Cyclonia's library. Looking through old data records that should have long been destroyed but instead had found themselves in the Cyclonian archives. He was in his room now looking at a large television he had set up.**

**The view he could see on the large screen was being relayed by a small camera device he had managed to hide away on the Condor during his last fight with the Storm Hawks and he was not impressed. **

**For the entire time he had been watching the Storm Hawk brats had been sitting around the circular table eating waffles. Even as he watched the Merb entered carrying a fresh load on a plate.**

"**These have got peanuts and soap in em."**

**He watched in quite fury as the others nodded and carried on eating. Angrily he reached over and hit a switch turning the large monitor off. Standing he threw the remote down onto his bed and stomped off.**

**XXX**

_**A few hours later**_

**The Dark Ace suddenly stopped "who eats peanuts and soap in waffles?"**

**END**

Who indeed?

DA: You do

Me: LIE'S THE FILTHY HUMAN LIE'S!!!! I mean no.

Ahh Invader Zim I love you so


	98. True Name

GAH ITS SOOO HOT!!!

(Two drabbles remaining)

Inspired by TheFlamingCrosby

**True Name**

**He stepped out of the Atmosian registration hall with a grin on his face and a spring in his step; he had passed the trials and had been given the title of Sky Knight. Now he and his squadron had been officially registered as a squadron.**

**Blinking against the sun which glared down into his eyes he found his squadron mates leaning against a nearby building waiting for him, this was the part he had been dreading it was time to reveal to them his true name the one he had been keeping for so long.**

**He walked up to them slowly, he could see the concern on their faces probably due to the fact that his own was probably showing dread at what he was about to tell them.**

"**Well?" **

**Ace his best friend looked at him expectantly.**

**He looked up and nodded "yes we're a true Sky Knight Squadron now."**

**His team started cheering and whooping but he held up a hand. **

"**Listen I haven't been entirely honest with you."**

**Rain turned to look at him an expression of confusion on her face "about what Squall?"**

**He sighed. "About that my name isn't actually Squall."**

**He saw the confusion in turn etch itself onto each of their faces before Ace spoke up.**

"**What is it then?"**

**He swallowed "Lightning Strike."**

**He expected sympathy his name was ridiculous and he hated it. **

**Laughter broke out among his squadron led by Ace who it seemed found this news incredibly funny.**

"**Y..you name ..is .is s…stupid" He gasped out between laughs."**

**Lightning scowled "Shaddup"**

**END**

Well let's face it, his name is kinda silly.


	99. Use the Force

I…I don't believe it!

That is why you fail

(ZOMG 1 drabble remaining)

**Use the Force **

**Sweat ran down his face and down his back staining the shirt he wore, it wasn't hot at all but he was sweating from the sheer amount of effort he was putting into the activity.**

**He relaxed his arm for a moment and stared at his target trying to clear his mind, taking a deep breath he raised his arm once more and gestured towards the door putting everything he had into that simple movement. **

**The door suddenly slid open and Finn opened his eyes in disbelief to find Aerrow standing there a look of confusion on his face.**

"**Uh Finn any particular reason your pointing at the door?"**

**END**

Me: Idiot

Finn: Hey I really can use the force!

Me:…

Finn: Watch *raises hand and strains*

Me: *sniffs the air and falls over*

Crosby: STRIKE!


	100. When is it my turn?

Haja this is it the 100th drabble in my series Tales from the Atmos it's taken a while but it's been a fun, interesting and downright insane experience writing them. Thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, faved, alerted and even just glanced at the series is been a pleasure. Stay alert for my new series Cloudy with a chance of Insanity thank you. ^_^.

**When is it my turn**

**Within the T****erra Atmos council hall everyone had gathered, the Storm Hawks along with every single Sky Knight squadron, Wren and Dove the guy who's hat got eaten by the Leviathan, and Starling. Even the Cyclonians were present at the back standing with the Raptors. Blitz, Crosby, Farrel and Phoenix where there also talking excitedly.**

**The chatter suddenly stopped as Aerrow climbed up onto the podium and cleared his breath. **

"**Aww why does he always get to make the speeches."**

**Finn's voice cut through the collective crowd.**

**Aerrow shook his head and smiling relinquished his position to the blond sharpshooter, Finn grinned and climbed up onto the podium and looked happily around the audience. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.**

"**I"**

**END**

Hehehehe so that's it's once again thanks for everyone who read my stories.

Farrel OUT!

Finn: wait I didn't get to say anything

*tumbleweeds blow past*

Finn:… hello?


End file.
